Harry Potter et les 4 magies
by Clem-julie
Summary: ENFIN ! CHAPITRE 12 ! Harry entre en 5ème annèe: nouvelles rencontres, nouveaux défis, nouvelles aventures, nouveaux amours ! Venez voir please! Attention la fic n'est pas terminée, un chapitre par semaine, a, on conte sur vous!
1. chapitre 1 : chez les Dursley

Salut à tous !!! Voilà, on vous présente notre première fanfic ! Espérons qu'elle vous plaira !!!  
  
Disclaimer : nous tenons à préciser que les personnages appartiennent évidement à notre fabuleuse J.K.ROWLING préférée qu'on adore tous !  
  
Bon hé bien, on vous laisse à la lecture ! n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review si vous pouvez ! MERCI ! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Chez les Dursley.  
  
Harry se réveilla. Il entendait l'oncle Vernon marcher d'un pas léger sur le plancher et frapper à sa porte en balançant quelques insultes. Mais Harry s'en moquait, il avait l'habitude. Il enfila vite un pantalon, mit un tee-shirt et descendit à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine où les Dursley, confortablement installés l'attendaient  
  
"Qu'attends-tu ? Prépare donc le café !" lança Pétunia avec dégoût  
  
Plus les années passaient, plus Harry voyait vieillir les Dursley, mais là, il trouva tout de même qu'ils avaient pris un sacré coup de vieux. Pétunia laissait paraître quelques cheveux gris et quelques rides bien marquées sur son visage. L'oncle Vernon, lui, avait sans doute encore pris quelques kilos, quant à Dudley, il égalait bientôt la taille de son père, et plus particulièrement l'envergure. En revanche Harry avait grandi et mûrit, il n'était plus le pauvre garçon tout maigre que l'on connaissait, il semblait beaucoup plus viril et il faut bien avouer qu'il était beau garçon. Harry exécuta les ordres de sa tante, avala un pan cake et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre quand l'oncle Vernon le rappela :  
  
"Harry, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Dudley et nous avons prévu de sortir fêter cela !"  
  
"Très bien je reviens dans 10 minutes" répondit Harry  
  
"Quoi ? Dit Vernon avec un sourire plus ironique que jamais, Tu ne penses tout de même pas venir avec nous après notre dernière visite au zoo ? Tu iras chez Mme Figg, la voisine ! Une chance qu'elle se soit proposée pour te garder ! Inutile de te prévenir qu'à la moindre chose bizarre, tu retourne immédiatement dans ton placard, c'est compris ?"  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis monta dans sa chambre. Hedwige était près de la fenêtre et tenait une lettre dans son bec. Le jeune sorcier la remercia, s'assit sur son lit et commença la lecture.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'accueillir cet été! Tant que nous n'attraperons pas ce sal rat de Pettigrow.! Enfin, je t'écris surtout pour te dire de prendre soin de toi, tu sais que Voldemort est dans les parages et peut attaquer à tout moment. Dumbledore a mis en place quelques boucliers mais je doute que ce soit suffisant. En tout cas, n'hésite pas à prévenir Arabella Figg, ta voisine, si quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je pense qu'elle saura quoi faire. Répond moi vite !  
  
Sirius  
  
PS: Au fait ne t'inquietes plus pur moi, je suis à Poudlard en lieu sûr, avec Lupin!!!  
  
Harry eut un léger sourire en refermant sa lettre, son parrain était la seule famille qu'il lui restait et il y tenait beaucoup ? Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi Sirius lui avait parlé de sa voisine, Arabella Figg, qu'es ce qu'une simple moldue comme elle pouvait .  
  
"Mais bien sûr !" S'écria Harry.  
  
Il sortit aussitôt le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, "L'histoire de Poudlard". Il feuilleta quelques pages avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : CHAPITRE 3 : Les sorciers de Poudlard. Ce chapitre répertoriait le nom des plus puissants sorciers ayant étudié à Poudlard. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson et sa cicatrice lui fit mal, en haut de la liste se trouvait Voldemort, suivi de Dumbledore. Son regard se posa quelques lignes plus bas "Arabella Figg", il s'intéressa à sa biographie :  
  
" Arabella Figg est une des plus grandes sorcières ayant étudié à Poudlard, elle fit gagner 4fois la coupe des 4maisons à Griffondor. Elle participa une année à la coupe de Quidditch en tant que batteuse, mais elle abandonna vite cette idée après avoir reçu un cognard en pleine face lors d'un match contre les Serpentard, ce qui lui valut 3 semaines à l'infirmerie. Enfin, Arabella Figg est dotée de pouvoirs très puissants mais secrets et dont personne ne connaît l'ampleur.ou presque !"  
  
Harry referma son livre avec une expression déconfite. Décidément la magie l'étonnera toujours. Le jeune sorcier griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin en guise de réponse à la lettre de son parrain, le glissa dans une enveloppe avant de la donner à Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt. Le ciel s'était assombri sur Privet Drive, tout était calme. Harry n'entendait plus l'agitation au salon et sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Le vent s'était levé et la pluie commençait à tomber. Des cris retentirent derrière la maison des Dursley. Harry fut pris de panique, Voldemort ne pouvait pas se trouver là, 4 Privet Drive ! La douleur sur son front devenait insupportable. Harry se précipita sur sa baguette et descendit lentement les escaliers. Sa cicatrice le brûlait intensément. C'était sûr, Voldemort allait apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.  
  
" Surprise !" dit Voldemort en entrant dans le salon  
  
Les Dursley étaient terrorisés, Dudley poussait des cris blottis contre sa mère.  
  
"Enfin nous nous retrouvons tout les deux ! Ne t'ai-je pas manqué Harry ?"  
  
Le sorcier semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa puissance, il paraissait plus fort que jamais. Harry aperçu les Dursley quitter la maison discrètement et se diriger vers leur voiture ? Voldemort semblait les avoir remarqués lui aussi, mais il ne leur dit rien.  
  
"Alors Harry prêt à me rejoindre ?"  
  
"Jamais !" Répondit celui-ci en essayant de cacher sa peur.  
  
" Mais personne ne viendra t'aider cette fois Harry, tu es tout seul !" Dit- il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Le jeune sorcier jeta un coup d'?il à la maison voisine d'où s'échappaient des étincelles.  
  
" Non Harry, tu es tout seul ! Dommage qu'Arabella soit déjà occupée, non ? Mes plus fidèles serviteurs la retiennent, amusant tu ne trouves pas ? Bon écoute, je conte jusqu'à trois et j'attaque compris ?"  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il semblait désespéré, si seulement Hermione était là, elle l'aurai aidé car il n'avait pas travaillé des vacances et aucun sortilège de protection ne lui était resté en mémoire.  
  
"Ainsi le jeune et courageux Harry Potter préféra mourir dans la souffrance plutôt que se rendre au plus puissant mage noir ! Un., deux., trois., Endoloris"  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une douleur atroce s'empara de lui, s'était insupportable, le jeune sorcier se tordait de douleur sous les rires perçants de son ennemi.  
  
"Nous aurions pu faire tant de choses ensemble, quel gâchis ! Ton père te ressemblait beaucoup, il était courageux lui aussi, mais quel idiot de se monter contre moi ! Sans parler de ta mère, charmante d'ailleurs ! Elle aurait fait une excellente alliée si elle n'avait pas rencontré ton père. Enfin, c'est du passé ! Dire qu'elle est morte pour toi !" Ajouta Voldemort  
  
Cette phrase réveilla en Harry une force étrange. Il n'avait plus peur et il ne souffrait plus. Il pouvait se battre, il allait se battre, il le fallait. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur le mage noir. Celui-ci fit de même et .  
  
"Avada Kedavra" cria Voldemort  
  
Harry prononça quelques paroles. Un immense bouclier de couleur rouge et or se forma devant lui, empéchant le sort de l'atteindre. Voldemort resta bouche bée devant le jeune Potter mais sa baguette était toujours pointée sur Harry. Ils aperçurent par la fenêtre quatre mangemorts s'enfuir de la maison voisine suivis d'Arabella qui se dirigée chez les Dursley en courant.  
  
"Vite, pensa Harry, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps !"  
  
Voldemort fut pris de terreur, il s'échappa de la maison et pointa sa baguette sur une dizaine de moldus qui passaient par-là. Le bouclier se brisa et Harry se sentit de plus en plus faible, ses forces le quittaient. Il entendit Voldemort crier  
  
"Figg, si tu t'approches je les tue tous !"Et vit Arrabella lacher immédiatement sa baguette. Les moldus avaient l'air pétrifiés. Voldemort s'assura que la sorcière ne puisse rien faire, regarda les moldus et prononça la formule fatale "Avada Kedavra" avant de disparaître un large sourire aux lèvres. Des corps inertes gisaient sur le pavé de Privet Drive !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? 


	2. chapitre 2 : de retour à Poudlard

COUCOU !!! Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Prenez 5minutes pour le lire ! Et laissez nous un tit' review si vous pouvez !  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : De retour à Poudlard  
  
Harry se réveilla, il avait encore fait un mauvais rêve. Il ouvrit les yeux petits à petit. A son grand étonnement, il n'était pas chez les Dursley mais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il vit Mme Pomfresh s'agiter devant quelqu'un, sans doute Dumbledore, il distingua une troisième personne à leur côté, Harry regarda plus attentivement et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Arabella Figg ! Il n'avait donc point rêvé, Voldemort avait bel et bien réapparut ! Harry tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre la conversation.  
  
"Il faut les réunir tous" disait Dumbledore  
  
"Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque ?" Répondit Arabella d'un ton inquiet.  
  
"Si, bien entendu c'est dangereux, mais il faut le faire avant que Voldemort le fasse !Ajouta Dumbledore, je vieillis Arabella et il n'y aura bientôt plus personne pour lutter contre ce monstre !Il faut prendre des dispositions ! J'en ai parlé à Cornélius Fudge, après la mort de ces 10 moldus, il a été obligé de reconnaître les faits et il est d'accord avec moi, nous devons les réunir tous et vite, sinon il sera trop tard !"  
  
"Très bien, si c'est votre décision ! Sachez que vous pouvez conter sur moi Albus !"  
  
"S'il vous plait, s'impatienta Mme Pomfresh, veuillez discuter ailleurs, vous êtes à l'infirmerie et Harry a besoins de repos ! Sortez je vous pris, vous allez finir par le réveiller et le pauvre garçon a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça !"  
  
La porte se referma et Harry n'entendait plus que des pas s'éloigner. Qu'avait voulu dire Dumbledore ? Qui fallait-il réunir ?  
  
Après un bon repos, Mme Pomfresh avertie Harry que Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau. Harry arriva devant la tour et comme chaque année, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il dit alors ce qui lui passa par la tête : "chocogrenouille". La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, pour une fois il l'avait trouvé du premier coup. Le jeune sorcier frappa à la porte du bureau et entra. Il fut très surpris de voir qu'il y avait une dizaine de sorciers présents dans la salle, parmi eux se trouvaient Arrabella, Lupin, Rogue et McGonagall. Ils étaient tous fixés sur Harry et paraissaient très inquiets. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil et son air grave le vieillissait beaucoup. Lupin qui était d'habitude calme et reposé avait l'air stressé, McGonagall était encore plus crispée qu'à l'ordinaire quant à Rogue, on pouvait lire la crainte dans ses yeux noirs et glacés. Il y avait cinq autres sorciers à leur côté mais Harry ne les connaissaient pas. Enfin, il se décida à briser le silence :  
  
"Vous m'avez demandez professeur ?"  
  
"Harry, tous les sorciers ici présents participeront à une lutte active contre Voldemort ! Nous savons bien que même nous tous réuni, nous ne pouvons égaler ses pouvoirs, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoins de ton aide !"  
  
Harry était bouleversé, tous ces sorciers étaient forts et puissants et malgré cela on lui demandait de l'aide. Il ne comprenait pas.  
  
"Assied toi Harry, je vais t'expliquer, reprit Dumbledore, je sais que tu es très fatigué et que le moment est mal choisi pour t'en parler mais le temps presse ! Comme nous le savons, l'objectif de Voldemort est de pouvoir maîtriser les 4 magies"  
  
"Les 4 magies ?" coupa Harry complètement déconcerté  
  
"Oui Voldemort en a besoins pour dominer tout ! Il y a la magie blanche que nous étudions à Poudlard, la magie noire dont Voldemort excelle mais il y a aussi la magie elfique et la magie ancestrale qui sont tout aussi puissantes. Voldemort détient déjà tous les pouvoirs de la magie noire et une partie de la magie blanche, bien que ce sera bientôt toi le plus puissant dans ce domaine !"  
  
"Moi ? Mais comment. ?" interrompit Harry  
  
"Harry tu es très puissant, j'ai prévu de t'entraîner avant la rentrée afin d'exploiter ton potentiel mais revenons en à Tu-Sais-Qui. Maintenant, il doit s'emparer des deux autres magies et il faut que tu saches que ces deux magies sont détenues par une seule et même personne !"  
  
"Et qui est-ce ?" marmonna Harry  
  
"Malheureusement nous ne le savons pas !"  
  
"Et il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir ?" s'inquiéta Harry  
  
"Théoriquement, non ! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette personne n'a pas encore choisi son camps et que son choix Harry, déterminera l'avenir du monde de la sorcellerie"  
  
Le soir même Harry alla rejoindre le professeur Lupin dans une salle de cour et il fut étonné de le voir en compagnie d'un chien. L'animal se transforma et Harry reconnu son parrain. Il sourit, s'avança et l'étreignit.  
  
"Ca va Harry ?" demanda Sirius  
  
"Oui je vais bien, je suis si content de te revoir, mais où te caches-tu ?  
  
"Albus m'héberge en dessous de chez lui"  
  
"Heu.c'est à dire ?" demanda Harry d'un air interrogateur  
  
" Lorsque tu donnes le mot de passe à la gargouille, il te suffit d'avancer et de dire Patmol et si tes intentions envers moi sont bonnes les escaliers formeront un chemin qui t'emmènera jusqu'à moi ! Le lieu n'est pas très luxueux mais j'ai de quoi manger et dormir et au moins j'y suis tranquille"  
  
"Ingénieux! Encore une invention de Dumbledore j'imagine ? !"  
  
Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Harry avait retrouvé son parrain. A présent il suivait des cours d'entraînements intensifs avec Remus, Sirius et Dumbledore afin de devenir animagus et de pouvoir transplanner. Les cours s'avéraient difficiles mais Harry se montrait très doué et progressait rapidement. Dans l'après-midi Harry remonta au dortoir afin d'y faire une petite sieste mais sa chouette l'attendait sur son lit. Harry détacha la lettre de sa patte, et lui caressa la tête avant de lire sa lettre.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Ron et moi avons appris que tu étais rentré à Poudlard, nous deux nous passons la fin des vacances chez Ron, dommage que tu ne sois pas là ! Tu nous manques ! Nous irons au chemin de Traverse le 25 août, j'espère que tu pourras venir, nous t'attendrons chez Florian Fortarome, le glacier. A bientôt. Hermione  
  
Harry replia sa lettre content d'avoir eu des nouvelles de ses amis. Il alla avertir Dumbledore de son rendez-vous sur le chemin de Traverse qui était prévu le lendemain même.  
  
Ce jour là, Rémus accompagna Harry jusqu'au Chaudron baveur bien qu'Harry aie appris à transplaner pendant son entraînement, mais il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer pour autant. Harry s'installa chez Florian Fortarome. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Cependant il aperçut Malfoy s'approchant d'une des tables voisine où était assise une jeune fille fort séduisante aux longs cheveux bruns et lisses, Harry porta son attention sur ses yeux qui étaient d'un vert émeraude magnifique. Elle était vetue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir qui faisait ressortir ses belles formes harmonieuses. Le jeune sorcier n'entendait pas ce que Malfoy disait à la jeune fille mais elle semblait complètement l'ignorer. Harry ne pu se retenir et s'adressa à Drago d'un ton ironique.  
  
"Haaa! Malfoy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Content de te revoir ! Alors tu te mets à draguer maintenant ?"  
  
"TOI ? Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? Tes deux idiots d'amis ne sont pas avec toi ?" répondit Malfoy  
  
"Les tiens non plus à ce que je vois ! Bon maintenant va jouer ailleurs Malfoy, ne commence pas à faire ta sale fouine bondissante !"  
  
Harry remarqua que la jeune fille le regardait avec insistance. Drago lança à son ennemi un dernier regard plein de haine et partit le teint rouge en marmonnant quelques insultes. Le jeune sorcier reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui s'était levée et qui s'approchait de lui.  
  
"Je peux m'asseoir" demanda t'elle un sourire aux lèvres  
  
"Bien sûr ! Répondit Harry. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"  
  
"Non-merci, je ne vais pas tarder à partir. Au fait comment t'appelles-tu ?"  
  
"Harry, et toi ?"  
  
"Moi c'est Hélia ! Bon ben, hum., heureuse de t'avoir connu, j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de te revoir !"  
  
La jeune fille partit et laissa Harry perplexe.  
  
"Harry ?" S'écria une voix derrière lui.  
  
Le jeune sorcier se retourna et aperçut Hermione suivit de Ron qui courraient vers lui. Hermione s'arrêta net devant Harry et le détailla de la tête au pied d'une façon étrange.  
  
"Qu'es ce que tu as changé Harry!!! Qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé pendant l'été ?" dit-elle  
  
"La même chose que toi apparemment !" Répondit Harry un sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
En effet elle avait pris quelques centimètres et quelques kilos bien placés ce qui l'avait, il faut l'avouer, bien embellie ! Quant à Ron, lui, il avait pris de la carrure mais était resté le même. Tout en achetant leurs fournitures, Harry raconta à ses amis sa brève entrevue avec Voldemort et leur parla du plan de Dumbledore et des 4 magies. Vers 18h, Harry dit au revoir à ses amis et retrouva le professeur Lupin devant le Chaudron baveur. Ils retournèrent ensemble à Poudlard.  
  
FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE !! Alors ? Votre avis ?  
  
A la prochaine ! 


	3. Chapitre 3 : la rentrée

Salut à tous ! Voilà notre 3ème chapitre ! On espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon je crois qu'on a rien à vous die de plus alors a+  
  
.......................................  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : La rentrée  
  
Harry était impatient de retrouver ses amis pour le banquet de début d'année. A 20h il descendit dans la grande salle. Sur le tabouret placé devant la table des professeurs était déjà posé le choixpeau magique et même quelques professeurs commençaient à prendre place. 10 minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer une foule d'élèves. Harry fut vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Peu de temps après, le professeur McGonagall entra suivie des première année qui semblaient très impressionnés. Dumbledore se leva, fit son habituel discours et ouvra la cérémonie de la répartition des maisons. Quand celle-ci fut achevée, le directeur se leva à nouveau :  
  
"Maintenant que les première année sont répartis, je voulais vous informer qu'il y aura une nouvelle élève cette année à Poudlard. Elle entrera directement en 5ème année. Mlle Smith, veuillez vous approcher, je vous pris ?"  
  
Harry aperçut une silhouette s'avancer vers la table des professeurs. Il la reconnut aussitôt, c'était Hélia. Elle semblait très mal à l'aise et les petits sifflements qui retentirent derrière, prouvèrent au jeune sorcier qu'il n'était pas le seul à la trouver jolie. La jeune fille prit le choixpeau, le mis sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret. Harry espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle vienne à Gryffondor. Quelques secondes après le choixpeau déclara à haute voix : "SERPENTARD" Les serpentards se levèrent et applaudirent la nouvelle recrue tandis que Malfoy lançait un regard triomphant à Harry qui restait abasourdit.  
  
"Coup de foudre!" Chuchota Ron aux oreilles de Harry.  
  
"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Je ne la connais même pas!!" répondit celui- ci  
  
Ron s'apprêtait à répondre quand Dumbledore s'écria :  
  
"Que le banquet commence!"  
  
Hélia sortit de la tête de Ron et Harry qui s'émerveillaient devant les plats appétissants qui venaient d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. Dinde rôtie, pommes de terres frites, poulet grillé étaient au rendez-vous. Sans parler du dessert, glaces à gogo aux parfums les plus fous, montagnes de dragées surprises de Berthie crochue, de chocogrenouilles et d'autres friandises tout aussi délicieuses.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur emploi du temps. A la grande déception de Ron et Hermione, ils avaient encore cour de potions commun avec les serpentards cette année. Harry, lui, pensa que ça ne pouvait être pire que d'habitude, au moins il pourrait faire connaissance avec Hélia plus rapidement. Les deux classes arrivèrent devant le cachot, il était toujours aussi sombre, aussi froid et aussi peu accueillant. Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry en profita pour aller voir Hélia.  
  
"Tu m'avais bien caché que tu viendrais à Poudlard?" Dit-il.  
  
Mais une voix qu'Harry détestait particulièrement retentie derrière lui :  
  
"Potter! Taisez-vous!" hurla le professeur qui avançait à grand pas  
  
"Et c'est repartit!" marmonna Harry  
  
"Potter?! S'exclama Hélia. Le célèbre Harry Potter? Toi aussi tu m'as bien caché qui tu étais! Nous sommes quittes à présent"  
  
Les élèves entrèrent en classe silencieusement sous le regard sévère de Rogue, Malfoy se précipita à côté d'Hélia, Ron à côté d'Hermione et Harry dû se contenter de s'asseoir à côté de Neville. Apparemment le professeur, toujours aussi sadique n'avait pas perdu sa sale habitude de retirer des points à Gryffondor sans aucunes raisons évidentes si ce n'est le soit disant comportement inacceptable de Harry.  
  
En se rendant au cours de défense contre les forces du mal enseigné par le professeur Lupin, Harry croisa Cho dans un couloir. Elle était seule assise contre un mur. Apparemment elle n'avait pas oublié Cédric! A son grand étonnement, le jeune sorcier ne ressenti rien quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant auquel elle répondit et continua sa route. Pendant le cour de DFDM, Lupin organisa des duels et malheureusement les Gryffondors étaient encore mélangés aux Serpentards. Le professeur leur appris quelques sorts et s'adressa à Hélia et Hermione.  
  
"Mlle Granger et Mlle Smith, avancez-vous s'il vous plaît, saluez-vous et à mon signal, Smith vous lancez expéliarmus et Granger le nouveau sort de protection que l'on vient d'apprendre paredia! Vous avez bien compris?"  
  
Les deux filles acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Hermione et Hélia s'avancèrent et se saluèrent. Au signal de Rémus Hélia sortit sa baguette et s'écria :  
  
"Expeliarmus !!!"  
  
Au même moment Hermione lança le contre sort et un bouclier se forma. Mais quelques secondes après elle se trouva désarmée.  
  
" Bravo Mlle Smith" intervint Lupin  
  
Hermione était rouge de colère et peut être aussi de honte. C'était la première fois qu'elle échouait. De plus elle aperçut Harry faire un sourire à Hélia ce qui la rendit encore plus jalouse envers sa camarade. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle l'avait revu Hermione éprouvait de grand sentiment à l'égard de son ami, cependant il lui semblait que Ron éprouvait la même chose mais pour elle.  
  
Parallèlement aux cours, Harry suivait toujours son entraînement avec Sirius, Rémus et Dumbledore. Un soir, alors qu'il revenait de la grande salle, il croisa Hélia au détour d'un couloir.  
  
" Salut Harry!" dit-elle  
  
"Salut, répondit celui-ci, au fait, félicitation pour ton sortilège de tout à l'heure!"  
  
Hélia parue un peu gênée.  
  
"Oh merci, mais je suis sûre que tu aurais fais pareil!"  
  
Les deux sorciers passèrent une bonne demi-heure à parler de tout et de rien. Tous les deux se regardèrent puis Hélia brisa le silence :  
  
"Bon, je crois qu'il est grand temps que j'aille rejoindre les autres. Bonne nuit Harry"  
  
"Bonne nuit à toi aussi"  
  
Même si elle était à Serpentard, Harry éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie envers Hélia. En arrivant devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, il ne trouva pas la Grosse dame sur le tableau. Elle avait du aller faire un tour. Il décida donc d'en faire de même et partit se promener dans le château. Puisqu'il n'avait pas sa cape, il essayerait d'être discret. Harry marchait perdu dans ses pensées quand il vit au détour d'un couloir que Rusard inspectait des tableaux et bien sur sa sale Miss Teigne était avec lui. En reculant le jeune sorcier bouscula une armure, ce qui attira l'attention du concierge. Effrayé à l'idée de devoir nettoyer toute la salle des trophées, Harry prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible, il avait complètement oublié qu'il savait transplanner mais de toute façon, Dumbledore lui avait interdit de transplanner dans Poudlard, c'était trop dangereux à son goût. Quand il s'engagea dans un couloir sombre et plutôt angoissant, il aperçut Hélia sortir d'une pièce mal éclairée. Son teint était très pale et elle semblait quelque peu paniquée. Que faisait-elle ici? Elle était censée retourner dans sa salle commune? Peut être s'était-elle simplement perdue. Harry entendait Rusard se rapprocher. Tout à coup, il eut la sensation de ne plus être lui-même, il se jeta sur la jeune fille et la plaqua contre le sol dans l'espoir d'échapper à Rusard. Celle-ci étouffa un cri entre ses mains. Le jeune homme s'en serait voulu si elle avait du nettoyer la salle des trophées par sa faute. Il y eut un bref silence et tous les deux virent le concierge s'éloigner dans l'obscurité.  
  
"Ouf!!!" pensa Harry  
  
Il regarda Hélia, elle semblait tétanisée. Il porta alors son attention sur ses mains et ses bras. Mais non! Ce n'était plus des bras! C'était des pattes noires félines. Il sursauta et fit un bon en arrière. Ca y est, il avait réussi, il s'était transformé en une magnifique panthère aux yeux verts flamboyants. L'animal jeta un coup d'?il à Hélia qui était toujours par terre bouche bée.  
  
"Non" pensa Harry  
  
Il n'allait pas lui dire tout de suite que c'était lui. Il fit donc demi- tour et décida d'aller rendre visite à Sirius pour lui montrer ce qu'il savait enfin à faire. Il arriva devant la gargouille, dit le mot de passe et s'écria Patmol avant de se retransformer en panthère. Le jeune homme ou plutôt le bel animal suivit les escaliers qui le menèrent jusqu'à son parrain. Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil. Soudain, la panthère fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle. L'homme fut pris de panique et tomba. L'animal lui sauta dessus :  
  
"Oups! Gentil le chat!.Mince mais où ai-je mis ma baguette encore! Jamais là quand il faut celle-là!"  
  
Sirius tenta de se relever mais la bête l'en empêchait! Quant tout à coup il les reconnu, ses yeux, ses deux yeux verts émeraude. Il relâcha ses efforts et s'écroula de rire.  
  
"Harry, ça y est, tu as réussi, tu es un animagus! Mais tu m'as fait une de ses peurs!"  
  
Harry repris son apparence humaine. Son parrain se jeta sur lui et là, ils attaquèrent une course poursuite dans toute la chambre et bien entendu, Sirius fut le vainqueur. Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir pour reprendre leur souffle. Après quelques minutes, Sirius passa la main dans les cheveux de son filleul.  
  
"Ha! Je suis très fier de toi Harry! Tes parents aussi l'auraient été! Tu es enfin un animagus et pas n'importe lequel en plus, une fabuleuse panthère! Tu sais qu'être animagus a beaucoup d'avantages, selon l'animal en lequel tu te transformes, ta vue devient excellente et ton corps peut résister à de nombreuses épreuves"  
  
Après quoi, Harry retourna dans son dortoir. Il décida de ne rien dire à Ron et Hermione.  
  
........................................  
  
FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE ! Critiques ? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une toute petite review si vous pouvez !!! BISOUS A TOUS ! A+ 


	4. chapitre 4 : Le match de Quidditch

BONJOUR ! Ben voilà le chapitre 4 ! Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous en faire part ! OK ? Au fait merci du fond du c?ur aux reviewers !!! C'est vraiment sympa !! Vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews en bas du chap ! MERCI !!!  
  
.........................................................................   
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Le match de quidditch  
  
Les cours avaient maintenant repris depuis quelques semaines et déjà la fête d'Halloween se préparait. Chaque jour Harry se rapprochait un peu plus d'Hélia ce qui agaçait Hermione qui était folle de lui. Le jeune homme ne mettait plus ses lunettes depuis quelque temps ce qui ne le dévalorisait pas bien entendu. Dumbledore lui avait fait la remarque, il avait bien compris qu'il était un animagus. Rogue se montrait toujours aussi méprisant avec les Gryffondors et il avait puni Fred et Georges Weasley car ils s'amusaient à colorer les cheveux des serpentards en rose à chaque fois qu'ils en voyaient un. Les deux jumeaux allaient devoir nettoyer tout le couloir du premier étage pendant 4heures.  
  
Ce jour là, Fred et Georges partirent effectuer leur tâche. Enfin. on peut dire ça comme ça.  
  
"Hé Fred! S'écria Georges. Tu te souviens de ce mot de passe pour aller à Pres-au-lard? C'est bien ici c'est ça ? "  
  
En effet les Weasley avaient envi d'aller faire un tour au village pendant leur heure de colle.  
  
"Non, je ne m'en souviens pas! Mais peut être qu'en réfléchissant bien,.attends,. Voyons voir,.hum."  
  
Les jumeaux étaient tellement préoccupés par la statue qui indiquait le passage secret qu'ils ne virent même pas le professeur Lupin s'avancer vers eux. Celui-ci se pencha vers Georges et dit:  
  
"Dissendium, mais ne dites à personne que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit."  
  
Les deux rouquins sursautèrent puis regardèrent leur professeur bouche bée avec un air interrogateur. Fred se décida à parler :  
  
"Vous ? Mais comment savez vous cela? C'est pas possible! Seuls les maraudeurs sont censés connaître les mots de passe! Attendez mais."  
  
"Effectivement, répondit Lupin, seuls les maraudeurs les connaissent! Permettez-moi de me présenter, Lunar pour vous servir!"  
  
Les Weasley n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Le professeur Lupin, un maraudeur????  
  
"Si vous êtes vraiment un maraudeur, BRAVO, nous sommes vos plus grands admirateurs, toutes nos félicitations professeur!!! Mais, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un des maraudeurs deviendrait un professeur." Déclara Georges.  
  
"Hé bien en fait, pour tout vous avouer, moi non plus je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un des maraudeurs deviendrait un jour professeur, mais bon c'est comme ça!" répondit Lupin  
  
"Et au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour faire la carte du maraudeur?"  
  
"Ha! Ca c'est un secret entre Cornedrue, Patmol,.hum, Queudvert, et moi!"  
  
"Bon si vous voulez pas nous le dire, n'insistons pas! Mais si vous êtes Lunar, qui étaient les 3 autres?"  
  
" En fait, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudvert n'étaient simplement que James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow!"  
  
"Sirius Black!!! Un maraudeur!!! Dites-nous que c'est faux?! En tout cas s'il en était un, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça alors!"  
  
"Oh non, il n'est pas terrible du tout d'ailleurs! Faites-moi confiance! Mais en attendant, ne me posez plus de questions! Vous comprendrez tout ça un jour! Maintenant je dois vous quitter, mais en tant que professeur, je vous conseille de nettoyer ce couloir avant d'aller où vous savez! Il ne faudrait pas que Rogue ait des soupçons!"  
  
Le match de quidditch approchait. C'était le premier de la saison! Gryffondor allait affronter Serpentard. Cette année c'était Angélina Johnson la chef d'équipe des gryffondors. Et bien qu'être chef d'équipe après Dubois soit très difficile, Angélina se débrouillait à merveille. Tous les soirs, l'équipe s'entraînait jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. D'après Fred et Georges Weasley, l'attrapeur des Serpentards était à nouveau Drago Malfoy. Le soir même, alors qu'Harry remontait vers sa salle commune, il entendit la voix de son cher ami Drago. Il fit donc demi-tour et jeta un coup d'?il discret dans le couloir d'où provenait le bruit. Ce qu'il vit lui déplu beaucoup. Hélia était plaquée contre un mur et Malfoy tenait fermement ses poignés.  
  
"Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Drago.  
  
"Lâche-moi Malfoy!" Répondit-elle en se débattant. Le serpentard la tenait si fermement quelle ne pouvait pas bouger.  
  
"Tu l'aimes se sal Potter! Répond moi! Espèce d'idiote, c'est avec moi que tu devrais être! Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je dis ça! Je suis au courant de tout Hélia! Tu ferais mieux de céder au lieu de fréquenter ce sal bâtard orphelin!"  
  
Le sang de Harry se glaça et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment osait-il dire ça? Il avait bien envi de se jeter sur Malfoy et de lui écraser la tête contre un mur mais il préféra rester encore un peu caché. Ce que disait Drago à propos d'Hélia était assez étrange.  
  
"Oui je l'aime et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher d'ailleurs!" se défendit-elle.  
  
Drago lui attrapa les joues et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
"Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis ma puce! Tu as bien compris? "  
  
Hélia fermait les yeux et commençait à pleurer. Drago l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa. Une de ses mains se laissa glisser sur le postérieur de la jeune fille. Là, ça en était trop pour Harry, il sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers Malfoy. Quand elle vit le beau jeune homme, Hélia reprit courage. Elle repoussa Drago en lui donnant un coup de pied bien placé et lui cracha à la figure. Celui-ci tomba à ses pieds. Harry en profita pour prononcer la formule.  
  
"Furoncolorus" S'écria t'il.  
  
Le serpentard se releva. Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient pleines de furoncles qui clignotaient de toutes les couleurs. Tout son corps et son visage en étaient recouverts. Malfoy ne riposta même pas, il courut vers l'infirmerie, vert de honte, la tête entre les mains. Finalement Harry ne lui avait pas explosé la tête contre un mur comme il s'était promis de le faire, cette petite formule l'avait bien plus amusé. Hélia se jeta dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux morts de rire. Elle pleurait toujours mais c'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur sa joue à présents. Ils restèrent quelques instants serrés l'un contre l'autre, puis Harry raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à sa salle commune.  
  
"Au fait, merci d'être venu m'aider tout à l'heure! C'était très gentil de ta part!" dit-elle  
  
"Mais de rien, c'est normal, n'importe quel garçon se doit d'aller au secours d'une belle jeune fille en détresse!" Répondit-il avec un sourire irrésistible.  
  
Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Harry ferma les yeux et déposa un baisé sur le coin des lèvres de la jeune fille.  
  
« Bonne nuit! » Lui chuchota- t'il en la tenant délicatement par la taille.  
  
Quand Hélia remonta dans son dortoir, tout le monde dormait. Elle alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Le ciel était magnifiquement étoilé. Elle resta là, le regard rêveur, pendant des heures. Elle repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, à la chaleur qui avait envahit son corps quand elle avait sentit le souffle de Harry au contact de ses lèvres. De son côté, le jeune sorcier faisait de même, il n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus. Il sourit en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait Drago en voyant tous ces furoncles se multiplier sur son corps. Mais tout de même il avait parlé de choses étranges à propos d'Hélia. Mais qu'importe, le côté mystérieux de cette fille ne pouvait que l'attirer d'avantage. Vers 2heures du matin, tous les deux finirent par s'endormir l'un pensant à l'autre.  
  
"Hé Harry!" Crièrent Fred et Georges en entrant dans la chambre le lendemain matin. Tu nous avais pas dis que ton père était un maraudeur! Le professeur Lupin aussi en était un, ça nous à fait un choc quand on l'a apprit! Un maraudeur qui devient prof, ça alors! Sirius Black faisait également parti du groupe, tout comme ce pauvre innocent, Petter Pettigrow."  
  
Harry se leva d'un bon, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Fred avant de dire :  
  
"Ne dit plus jamais ça devant moi! C'est compris? Un jour vous comprendrez pourquoi. Mais pour l'instant c'est encore trop tôt!"  
  
Pour détendre l'atmosphère Georges engagea un nouveau sujet de conversation.  
  
"Alors, tu es prêt pour le match de demain? Nous avons une bonne tactique cette année. Il faut qu'on gagne! Au fait tu savais que Malfoy ne jouerai pas ce match? Il est à l'infirmerie. Lee Jordan l'a vu passer en courant dans un couloir hier soir. Il paraît qu'il a des furoncles multicolores qui clignotent sur tout le corps! J'aimerai bien savoir qui lui a fait ça!"  
  
Harry eut envie d'éclater de rire mais il réussit à se contrôler et demanda :  
  
"Il ne jouera pas? Et qui est son remplaçant?"  
  
"Ben en fait, on ne sait pas qui c'est! On verra bien demain! En attendant si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuné, je commence à avoir vraiment faim! Tu viens Ron?" Dit Fred en s'adressant à son frère qui tirait sa flemme, allongé sur son lit.  
  
Dans la grande salle, les 4 jeunes hommes allèrent rejoindre Hermione et Ginny à la table des Gryffondors. La rouquine rougissait toujours autant quand Harry lui parlait, même si c'était simplement pour lui demander de lui passer le beurre. D'ailleurs depuis la rentrée toutes les filles rougissaient quand le beau jeune homme leur adressait la parole. Même Hermione s'y mettait à présent. Tout à coup les fenêtres s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer une foule de hiboux. C'était le jour du courrier. Hermione reçu un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier. Les Weasley en reçurent un eux aussi, mais Hérol leur donna également une lettre. Ron l'ouvrit et la li à haute voix.  
  
Haaa! Bravo pour vous deux!!! Fred et Georges évidemment, qui d'autre aurait pu avoir l'idée de colorer en rose les cheveux de ses camarades! Je me le demande bien! Votre père et moi sommes très en colère! A la prochaine lettre de ce genre que l'on reçoit, vous rentrez directement à la maison! C'EST BIEN CLAIR ??? A part ça je vous écris pour vous dire que nous partons en Roumanie voir Charlie pendant les vacances. Inscrivez-vous sur la liste pour rester à Poudlard. Je vous embrasse très fort, envoyez-nous de vos nouvelles dès que possible. A très bientôt!  
  
Mme Weasley.  
  
Les jumeaux se raclèrent la gorge et Harry compris qu'il valait mieux éviter tous commentaires. Lui aussi avait reçu une lettre. C'était Hagrid. Pour une fois, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographes.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'èspère que tu va bien ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Moi je sui toujour en mision pour Poudlard et je sui loin d'avoir fini! J'ai fai la conaissance de plein de gen comme moi ici, mé il me tarde de rentré et de te revoire, en plus Crockdur comence à s'ennuyer. A biento,  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry tendit la lettre à Ron. Soudain Hermione qui lisait la gazette poussa un cri énorme et son teint passa du vert au bleu en passant par le jaune.  
  
"Regardez cet article! s'écria t'elle, avant d'attaquer sa lecture. Une journaliste nous a informé que Voldemort et ses partisans avaient entamé une lourde négociation avec les détraqueurs. Ceux-ci n'on pas encore donnés de réponses concrètes mais il se pourrait bien qu'ils se rallient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Déjà de nombreux prisonniers ont été libérés de la célèbre prisons d'Azkaban. Notre ministre, Cornélius Fudge a déclaré que des mesures de sécurités avaient été mises en place et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter! Mais que penser? A qui faire confiances? Pourrons nous résister une fois de plus aux forces du mal? Personne ne le sait, mais après la mort de plusieurs dizaines de moldus, nous ne pouvons être que pessimistes. Il se pourrait bien que le monde s'arrête bientôt de tourner. Vous vous rendez conte?" s'écria t'elle.  
  
"Hooo! Tu sais bien que les journalistes en font toujours trop! De toutes façon tant que nous sommes à Poudlard, il ne peut rien nous arriver!" Renchérie Ron  
  
Le match allait commencer dans moins de 10 minutes. Déjà les spectateurs prenaient place. Harry aperçut Ron et Hermione dans les gradins. Il remarqua aussi que Dumbledore en personne était venu assister au match accompagné d'un labrador noir. Même Sirius était là. Rémus Lupin était chargé d'arbitrer ce premier match. Il adressa un clin d'?il à Harry et lui souhaita bonne chance. Lee Jordan tenait le haut- parleur et annonçait l'entrée des joueurs de Serpentard surveillé de très prés par Minerva McGonnagall.  
  
"Toute l'équipe des serpentards est au complet! Venons en maintenant à Gryffondor,.,Ha non, on vient de me signaler qu'il manque l'attrapeur chez les serpentards, nous ne savons toujours pas qui c'est. Haa! Mais il se pourrait bien que se soit,., non c'est impossible,. Hé bien apparement l'attrapeur remplaçant des serpentards,.non,.heu, il doit y avoir une erreur professeur! Bon est bien l'attrapeur des serpentards est en fait une attrapeuse, et oui tout peut arriver,. voici la charmante Hélia Smith!"  
  
Tous les serpentards se levèrent et applaudirent leur attrapeuse. Harry n'en revenait pas! Cette fille allait décidément le rendre fou!  
  
" Nos deux équipes sont maintenant sur le terrain et je vous demande de faire un triomphe au meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps que Gryffondor n'aie jamais connu, Harry Potter!!! Vive Gryffondor! Aïe,.,non-madame, Heu,. ben que le meilleur gagne! L'arbitre siffle le début du match! Et c'est les serpentards qui s'envoient le souaffle, non,.,mince, Serpentard vient de marquer! 10 points pour les verts! Ha! La belle Angélina vient de reprendre le souaffle, elle le passe à Alicia qui s'approche des buts et MAARRRQQQUUUEEE! Egalité entre les deux équipes. HA! Mais que se passe t'il, On dirait qu'Hélia a des problèmes. Il semblerait qu'elle ait tenté d'évité un cognard et OH! Elle tombe de son ballai! AÏE, ça va faire mal! Mais que vois-je, Potter se lance à sa poursuite sur son éclair de feu, il fonce. L'arbitre siffle un temps mort. Ca y est, il y est presque, il va la sauver ! Il a réussi à lui attraper le bras ! Vas-y Harry, tu peux le faire !!!! Ouf! La demoiselle est saine et sauve."  
  
Harry et Hélia venaient d'atterrir. La jeune fille le remercia une fois de plus et se jeta dans ses bras, avant de remonter sur son balai. Lee Jordan continua ses commentaires :  
  
"Hé Harry, profite de ce qu'il t'arrive, il y a des dizaines de gars qui voudraient être à ta place!"  
  
"Veuillez vous concentrer sur le match, Mr Jordan ! S'écria McGonnagall. Encore une remarque de ce genre et vous êtes suspendu de votre fonction!"  
  
"Oh, on peut rigoler quand même! Bon où en étions-nous, OUI, c'est Alicia qui tient à nouveau le souaffle elle évite un cognard, le passe à Kathie Bell qui s'avance et qui MAAARRRRQQQUUUUEEEE!!! Gryffondors mène 20 points à 10! Le score est très serré! Qui va l'emporter! Fred Weasley, non,.,heu, c'est Georges, vient d'éviter un cognard, Angélina passe le souaffle à Séamus Finnigan qui s'élance et qui MMMAAARRRQQUUEE!! 30 points à 10 pour Gryffondor! Quels nuls ces serpentards, je me demande bien où ils ont trouvé leur gardien! Dans une passoire peut-être!"  
  
"Mr Jordan, je vous ai dit d'arrêter!" Ordonna Minerva.  
  
"Oh, c'est bon Mme, je sais qu'elle était nulle ma vane, mais j'avais envie de la sortir, ça arrive à tout le monde vous savez! Bon! Reprenons! C'est Andrian Pucey, le poursuiveur de serpentard qui a le souaffle et qui,.,marque. 30 à 20 pour Gryffondor qui mène toujours"  
  
Harry volait au-dessus du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or quand il aperçut Ron et Hermione lui faire de grands signes, tous les deux montraient du doigt,. un rat. Un rat qui traversait le terrain. Le jeune sorcier le reconnu aussitôt, c'était Croûtard ou plutôt, Queudvert! Il n'hésita pas, il descendit en flèche. Derrière lui résonnait la voix de Lee Jordan :  
  
"Regardez cette fabuleuse descente, maîtrise de l'éclair de feu à 100%! Il semblerait que notre attrapeur ait repéré le vif d'or! Quel homme ce Potter!"  
  
Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus de Pettigrow, il tendait le bras pour l'attraper. Soudain, il entendit le vif d'or. Ce petit battement d'ailes, il le connaissait par c?ur. Le vif était juste devant lui, il tendit le bras et l'attrapa, avant de tomber de son balai. Un coup de sifflet retentit. C'était la fin du match. Gryffondor avait gagné. Lee Jordan se déchaînait dans son haut-parleur. Quant à Harry il était toujours allongé sur le sable, le vif d'or serré contre lui. Cependant quelque chose lui chatouillait le ventre, Il glissa sa main pour l'attraper. C'était Croûtard. Ca y est, il les tenait enfin, le vif d'or et Pettigrow! Rémus accouru en direction de Harry. A la vue du rat, il resta immobile puis éclata de rire. Un rire glacial que l'on n'avait jamais entendu chez Lupin.  
  
"Espèce de sal traître, on te tient Pettigrow, tu nous échapperas pas cette fois! Donne-moi le Harry! Je vais tout de suite avertir Sirius, rejoint- nous le plus vite possible dans le bureau de Dumbledore!"  
  
.......................................................................... FIN DU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE Bon ben, bises à tous les lecteurs de notre petite fic ! Et don't forget reviews please!!!  
  
REPONSES AU REVIEWS :  
  
MPZT : C'est vrai qu'on peut pas transplaner à Poudlard mais bon, on va dire qu'Harry l'a appris pendant son entraînement avec l'aide de Dumbledore ! A part ça merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! Et au fait, ouais, on est bien deux à écrire la fic !! Merci encore !! A+  
  
Pikaspy : On sait pas encore si Harry va dire à Hélia que c'était lui l'animagus ! En tout cas, pas tout de suite ! Pour le couple Hélia/Harry, on va y aller progressivement ! C'est vrai qu'il faudrait qu'on parle un peu plus de l'entraînement de notre petit sorcier, mais bon c'est trop chaud à écrire, on va quand même essayer, on verra bien!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci !!  
  
PS : Désolées pour les fautes d'orthographes ! On a relu les chapitres, et il y en a un paquet ! Mais bon, tant pis, on va faire attention maintenant !!! A+ 


	5. chapitre 5 : Sirius : innocent ?

COUCOU!!! Vous allez bien??? Ca y est, voilà le 5ème chapitre!!! On espère qu'il vous plaira!!! Merci beaucoup aux reviewers !!! Et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de toutes vos idées surtout!!! OK???  
  
Vous trouverez réponses aux reviews à la fin du chap!!! A+ bye A+  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 5 : Sirius : innocent ?  
  
Au même moment, Fred et Georges arrivèrent, suivis de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
"Hé ! Mais c'est Croûtard ! S'exclama Fred. Ron ! Harry a retrouvé ton rat !" Cria t'il  
  
"Oups!!! Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose ! En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait Croûtard" déclara Harry  
  
"OH NON!!! Qu'es ce que tu vas nous dire encore, que notre rat est un dangereux criminel hein ! C'est ça ?" répondit Georges  
  
"Oui c'est presque ça !" Ajouta Hermione  
  
Tous les cinq allèrent s'isoler dans un coin de la cour pour ne pas être entendus, ils s'assirent par terre, ils ne risquaient rien ici, juste une petite souris blanche se baladait autour d'eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione racontèrent aux jumeaux toute l'histoire depuis le début. Heureusement, les deux rouquins l'avaient plutôt bien pris mais le doute persistait quand même dans leur tête.  
  
" Non non non, attends Harry, t'es en train de nous dire que le criminel le plus connu de tous les sorciers est en fait ton parrain et qu'il est innocent !!!! C'est pas possible !!! Mon père m'a dit que des milliers d'enquêtes avaient été faites à ce sujet! J'ai quand même un peu du mal à te croire !" Déclara Fred.  
  
" Pourtant, c'est la simple vérité ! " Répondit Harry.  
  
"Tu veux donc dire que ce sal rat débile qu'on a nourri pendant des années était en fait Peter Pettigrow, le maraudeur censé s'être fait assassiner par L'abominable Sirius Black, qui lui était innocent!!! Je savais que c'était un type bien moi, Sirius! Et d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu t'es tant énervé l'autre jour quand on a parlé de Peter ! " Conclu Georges.  
  
Les jumeaux promirent de ne parler à personne de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Rémus et Sirius dans le bureau du directeur. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec Rogue. C'est vrai que lui aussi était au courant pour son parrain, Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Il lui adressa un sourire hypocrite et le professeur répondit lui aussi par un sourire, un sourire méprisant, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Auprès de Rogue se trouvait Dumbledore, Rémus, Sirius et . McGonnagall.  
  
" Entre Harry, nous t'attendions ! Tu dois t'étonner de voir Minerva ! Nous l'avons mise au courant pour Sirius et Pettigrow ! " Déclara le vieil homme.  
  
"En effet, si je ne vous connaissais pas Albus, je penserai que vous êtes devenu fou !" Répondit McGonnagall.  
  
Harry porta son attention sur la minuscule cage en métal où était enfermé Croûtard, le rat semblait très stressé et bougeait dans tous les sens. Sirius ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
  
"Au fait professeur, nous avons du également tout raconter à Fred et Georges Weasley!" Avoua Harry.  
  
"Oh! Hé bien parfait, au moins, toute l'école sera au courant demain j'imagine! Mais qu'importe, Cornélius Fudge doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Sirius va être innocenté! D'ailleurs, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant à celui-ci, Tu devrais te transformer en chien avant que notre ministre arrive, car sinon, je crois qu'il va faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant!!!"  
  
L'homme exécuta les ordres du directeur et prit petit à petit la forme d'un labrador. Le vieil homme se remit à parler.  
  
" Sévérus, allez préparer le véritaserum s'il vous plait ! Je pense que ça fera l'affaire !"  
  
Le professeur Rogue revint quelques minutes plus tard, la potion à la main.  
  
"Voilà Albus, c'est fin prêt" déclara t'il  
  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Dumbledore ordonna d'entrer et se leva pour accueillir le ministre.  
  
"Bonjour Cornélius ! Entrez donc !"  
  
"Albus!! Mon cher ami!!! Il paraît que vous m'avez fais venir pour une affaire très importante!"  
  
Le ministre adressa un sourire aux autres sorciers en guise de salutation.  
  
" Oui effectivement, voilà, je vais vous annoncer ça directement, alors préparez-vous! Vous vous souvenez de l'affaire Sirius Black? Et bien regardez qui nous venons d'attraper : Peter Pettigrow en personne!!!"  
  
Le vieil homme pointa sa baguette sur Croûtard et prononça quelques formules. Le rat prit immédiatement l'apparence d'un homme. Sans aucun doute, c'était bien Pettigrow!!! Fudge poussa un cri mais ne dit rien. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui mais il resta là, immobile scrutant le regard de Peter pendant au moins une heure. Son expression était passée de l'incompréhension à la stupéfaction et de la haine au dégoût. Puis il se décida enfin à parler:  
  
" D.donc, ss.si mon raisonnement est bb..Bon, dit-il en bégayant, Sirius Black est innocent, c'est ee..exact?"  
  
Les sorciers acquiescèrent tous d'un même signe de tête.  
  
"Oui, c'est exact, Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret de James et Lily Potter! Et pendant toutes ces années Peter Pettigrow se faisant passer pour mort, était au service de Lord Voldemort!"  
  
Rogue fit boire le véritaserum à Peter qui se mit à raconter toute l'histoire : comment il avait dénoncé James et Lily, comment il avait fais pour accuser Sirius, etc. Tout ce qu'il disait "tenait debout" et correspondait précisément à tous les événements passés. Cornélius semblait complètement perdu et anéanti mais il réussit encore à placer quelques mots :  
  
" Je veux bien croire que Black est innocent mais nous ne savons pas où il est, Albus ! Personne ne l'a vu depuis." Son regard se posa sur le chien." Non, ne me dites pas que ce chien,. Sirius???"  
  
L'animal reprit son apparence humaine. Il s'avança vers Fudge qui recula brusquement, puis il déclara :  
  
" Ecoutez, je comprends tout à fait votre réaction Mr le Ministre, mais je crois que vous avez toutes les preuves devant vous maintenant : Peter Pettigrow et Harry Potter, mon filleul, que je suis censé vouloir tuer, je vous le rappelle! Je vous demande une seule chose monsieur, acceptez de relancer un procès en ma faveur, de me donner une nouvelle chance! J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie dans une prison à me lamenter et pleurer sur mon sort! Je suis passé pour un criminel, pour un être sans c?ur et sans pitié aux yeux de tous les sorciers et de tous mes amis! On m'a accusé d'avoir trahit James et Lily Potter, mes meilleurs amis!!! Ou non, plutôt ma seule famille! Comment aurai-je pu faire ça??? James et Lily Potter!" Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux et lançait des regards implorants à Fudge.  
  
" Quand je me suis enfui de cette satanée prison, mon seul but était de retrouver Harry et de le protéger! Chose que j'avais promise à James dès la naissance de son fils! Cet enfant est le seul bien auquel je tiens vraiment! Je donnerai ma vie pour lui, pour le fil de James!!! Et on m'accuse, moi, de vouloir le tuer!? J'ai souffert toute ma vie Cornélius!!! Et maintenant je souhaite juste vivre normalement, sans avoir besoins de me cacher partout où je vais! Alors s'il vous plait, accordez-moi une audience, quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Je vous en supplie!"  
  
Les sorciers présents dans la salle étaient tous émus mais restaient immobiles. Rémus essuyait une petite larme avec le revers de sa manche, McGonnagall regardait Sirius d'un air compatissant, les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'admiration et de reconnaissance, même Rogue semblait éprouver un peu de pitié. Quant à Dumbledore, lui, il fixait Pettigrow le regard plein de haine, c'était ce regard impressionnant qui faisait peur et qu'Harry n'aimait pas voir sur le visage de son professeur. Fudge paraissait embarrassé, il réfléchit quelques minutes et déclara:  
  
" Bon, je vais faire mon possible pour convaincre les aurors et le tribunal de refaire l'enquête, mais je ne vous garantis rien Mr Black. Il s'adressa ensuite à Dumbledore. Je vous enverrai un hibou quand la date de l'audience sera fixée. Mais pour Pettigrow ? Que va t'on en faire?"  
  
" Pettigrow restera bien sage dans sa cage en attendant, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il tombe dans un sommeil profond" répondit Dumbledore.  
  
"Très bien ! Madame, Messieurs, je vous salue, il faut que je retourne au ministère régler cette histoire, qui ne sera pas une mince affaire, je peux vous l'assurer." Conclu Cornélius.  
  
Dès que le ministre fut partit, Rogue et McGonnagall échangèrent un regard avec Dumbledore et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Harry, Patmol, Rémus et le vieil homme prirent la cage et le rat puis descendirent dans la chambre de Sirius. Le directeur lança un sort sur Queudvert qui s'endormit aussitôt. Il y eut un bref silence qui fut coupé par Sirius qui changea complètement de sujet :  
  
"Au fait, c'était qui cette fille que tu as sauvée tout à l'heure pendant le match ?" Dit-il en s'adressant à Harry avec un sourire taquin.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir.  
  
"Oh, Hélia ? Elle est à serpentard, je la connais juste comme ça, je l'ai croisée sur le chemin de Traverse cet été!" Répondit-il d'un air innocent.  
  
"Ah bon, alors tu fais des sourires au cours de DCFM à des filles que tu connais juste comme ça si j'ai bien compris ? Eh oui, je t'ai vu Harry !!! " Ajouta Lupin avec un sourire tout aussi moqueur.  
  
"Oh, mais qu'es-ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille ? C'est juste qu'elle à l'air gentille, c'est tout ! " Se défendit Harry.  
  
" En tout cas, elle, on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, vu la façon dont elle s'est jetée dans tes bras ! " Renchérit Dumbledore.  
  
"Professeur ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !!!"  
  
Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire devant l'attitude du jeune sorcier. Harry passa toute la fin de l'après midi à discuter avec son parrain. Ils parlèrent de James, de Lily et des maraudeurs. Sirius raconta tous les sals coups qu'ils avaient fait à Rogue, et Harry trouva que son professeur avait finalement bien raison de lui en vouloir. Après le dîner, il retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où il fut accueilli en héros, comme d'habitude.  
  
" Hé Harry!!! Bravo pour le match !!! T'as trop assuré!!! " Crièrent Pavarti et Lavande en le voyant arriver.  
  
" Ouais c'est vrai ça! Hipipip Hourrah pour le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard " S'écria Dean Tomas.  
  
Tous les élèves félicitèrent Harry tout au long de la soirée. Hermione semblait tout excitée, elle n'arrêtait pas de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il était le meilleur et d'ailleurs, Ron était très jaloux. Les Gryffondors firent la fête jusqu'à une heure très tardive de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous épuisés et démotivés. Au cours de botanique, qui était commun avec les serdaigles, le professeur Chourave demanda aux élèves de choisir un coéquipier et distribua une plante à chaque groupe. Ron s'était mis avec Hermione et Harry avec Cho Chang. Elle semblait plus enthousiaste et plus souriante que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et elle était toujours aussi belle bien sûr. La plante que leur donna le professeur était une Odontioda, elle dégageait une odeur vraiment pestilentielle. Mme Chourave expliqua qu'elle était utile pour soigner toutes les maladies de la peau. C'était sans doute destiné à soigner Drago qui clignotait toujours à l'infirmerie. Pendant une heure les élèves durent recueillir le liquide jaunâtre qui sortait goutte à goutte au bout des feuilles.  
  
Le soir Harry retourna dans son dortoir. Il n'avait pas vu Hélia de la journée. Il en déduisit qu'elle s'était sans doute fais mal quand elle avait failli tomber de son balai. Elle était sûrement à l'infirmerie .avec Drago. De toute façon il la verrait demain pour la fête d'Halloween et puis elle s'était inscrite sur la liste pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Harry dormit mal cette nuit là. Il avait fait un rêve étrange. Sur Pettigrow? Non, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il alla réveiller Ron, tous les deux s'habillaient quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Pavarti Patil et Lavande Brown entrèrent brusquement mais là,.ce fut le choc :  
  
" Vous n'auriez pas vu.!" Dit une des filles.  
  
Toutes les deux s'arrêtèrent net. Elles étaient comme stupéfixées et n'arrivaient même plus à respirer. Bouche bée, elles détaillaient Harry (qui était en caleçon, il faut bien le préciser) de haut en bas. Sur son ventre on distinguait la fine trace de ses abdos ( ça c'est le fantasme de Clem ) . Les deux filles fondaient sur place et n'avaient qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus.  
  
" Heu . ça va ?! " Demanda Harry un peu embarrassé.  
  
Elles reprirent leurs esprits et se mirent alors à rougir plus que jamais, mais leur regard ne se décollait pas du corps à moitié nu d'Harry. Lavande réussit à sortir quelques mots (si on peut appeler ça des mots)  
  
" Heu., oui, heu. non, c'est juste, que, . hum, laisse tomber Harry, . on cherchait Neville mais ., apparemment, . il n'est pas là, heu.on va revenir .tout à l'heure. je crois, hum! " Dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.  
  
"Oui t'as raison, on va.disons,. respirer un peu puis,. revenir plut tard, hum. c'est une bonne idée, bon, .ben,. a tout à l'heure, heu hum,. !!! " Continua Pavarti tout aussi déconcertée que son amie.  
  
Elles firent quelques pas en arrière et sortirent toutes les deux en s'échangeant un petit sourire complice. Pendant ce temps, Ron, que les filles n'avaient pas regardé une seule seconde, enfilait son pantalon avec difficulté.  
  
" Hé ben! On peut dire que tu leurs a fais un choc Harry! Encore deux poules de plus dans ta basse-cour ! "  
  
" Oh ! Arrête un peu! " Répondit celui-ci.  
  
" Quoique, elles ont raison d'un côté, t'es quand même bien foutu."  
  
Harry regarda Ron d'un ?il plutôt affolé et s'écria :  
  
" Oh Ron ! Qu'es tu dis là ??? "  
  
" Non Harry, je rigole, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! C'était juste pour voir ta réaction!!! Mais je pense que c'est bon là." dit Ron en partant dans un fou rire.  
  
" Mais, t'es trop con quand tu t'y mets, toi!!!"  
  
Harry se jeta sur Ron et une bagarre amicale éclata. La journée se passa très vite, et ce fut rapidement l'heure du dîner d'Halloween. La Grande salle était encore une fois, magnifiquement décorée. Des citrouilles étaient posées le long de chaque table. Des bougies voletaient par-ci par- là au-dessus des élèves qui s'amusaient avec les pochettes "farces pour sorciers facétieux" qu'avaient confectionné Fred et Georges, imaginez! Harry aperçut Hélia à la table des Serpentards elle avait le teint très pal et semblait angoissée. Quand elle s'aperçut que le jeune homme la regardait, elle détourna immédiatement le regard et fit feinte de n'avoir rien vu. Les jeunes sorciers et sorcières passèrent toute la soirée à se goinfrer de bonbons et de sucreries en tout genre. Harry était épuisé. Il s'endormit très facilement tout comme les autres élèves de Gryffondor, mais au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par un souffle d'air chaud qu'il sentait sur son cou. Le jeune homme se redressa immédiatement et à sa grande surprise, Patmol se tenait là, juste devant lui. Une fois de plus, Neville (toujours là quand il faut celui-là) avait laissé tomber le papier sur lequel il avait inscrit le mot de passe afin de ne pas l'oublier et un fois de plus, Sirius s'en était servi pour entrer. Patmol sortit en courant de la pièce suivit de Harry, couvert par sa cape d'invisibilité. Le chien conduisit le jeune sorcier jusque chez lui et quand ils furent dans sa chambre, Sirius reprit son apparence humaine et s'écria :  
  
" Pettigrow a disparu ! "  
  
En effet, la cage était bien vide et la porte entrouverte. Comment le rat avait-il fais pour s'enfuir? Dumbledore lui avait pourtant bien jeté un sort? Sirius était désespéré. Sa liberté venait de s'envoler.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------- FIN DU CHAPITRE 5  
  
Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Ca vous a plu ? Critiques ?  
  
Laissez-nous un tit' review please!!!  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
MPZT : Salut Mic, pour répondre à ta question, on est revenu à 0 reviews parce qu'on s'est rendu conte qu'on avait mis la fic dans la catégorie "english", donc on a du la ressortir et la remettre!!! Je sais, je suis pas très douée en informatique mais bon c'est comme ça! Chacun son truc! Pour Angélina Johnson, on savait pas qu'elle avait fini sa scolarité, je croyais qu'elle était dans la classe des jumeaux Weasley! Mais bon t'as raison, on a ka dire qu'elle a redoublé!!! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et au fait j'adore tes fics alors continu!!! Bye a+ (ê_ê) (j'adore quand tu fais ça aussi)  
  
Leilia : Pour Hélia, on va pas en dire plus pour l'instant, tu verras plus tard !!! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca encourage! MERCI!!! A+  
  
Wistily : C'est vrai qu'on a peut être un peu exagéré sur la vitesse à laquelle il se transforme en panthère mais bon, c'est de la magie, alors tout est permis, enfin.presque !!! Pour le lion, ça aurait été bien aussi, on y a pensé, mais il y a plein de fic qui font ça alors bon, on a hésité et puis .voilà! Au fait, pour le bouclier dans le chap 1, c'est Harry qui l'a fait! Ca y est, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tes questions! MERCI beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews !!!! a+ bye a+  
  
Aussi, Merci beaucoup à et Lunicorne et Hedwige Potter pour leurs reviews et leur soutien!!! TCHAO!!! A+ bye A+  
  
Bises à tous les lecteurs!!! Et merci !!!  
  
PS : J'ai reçu une review qui était signée anonymous, mais je sais très bien qui c'est, c'est une fille qui est dans la même chambre que moi à l'internat ! Même que pour me venger d'un sal coup qu'elle m'a fait pour le 1er avril, je lui ai balancé deux grands verres d'eau dans la gueule pendant qu'elle dormait l'autre matin !!! Et ça m'a fait bien rire d'ailleurs!!! Mais je l'adore ma tit' titinette!!! Ne cherchez pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça! La personne concernée se reconnaîtra! Je crois qu'elle a pas oublié ma ptite vengeance !!! (OUPS ! J'aurai ptêtre pas du dire ça, je crois que je vais pas dormir tranquille la semaine prochaine!!!! Toute façon m'en fou, c'est bientôt les vacances!!! ) JULIE 


	6. chapitre 6 : Le colifichet

Salut à tous et à toutes !!! Comment ça va? Moi bof ! J'ai planté mes épreuves au lycée!!! J'ai eu 5/20 en histoire car HORS SUJET! Je peux vous dire que ça fou les boules!!! Mais bon c'est la vie! Il faut positiver! Pour me consoler, je me dis que dans deux semaines et demi, c'est à dire le 28 mai je suis en vacances!!!!!! C'est pas beau ça ?????  
  
J'ai encore autre chose à vous dire! Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les ptites erreurs que nous avons commises. Angélina Johnson à finie sa scolarité à Poudlard donc elle ne devrait pas être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Cho Chang a un an de plus que Harry donc elle ne devrait pas être au cour de botanique avec lui!!!! Vraiment désolée !!! Mais n'hésitez pas à nous le dire surtout! Ca ne se reproduira plus!!! Enfin, je l'espère du moins!!! But Anyway comme dirait MPZT !!!C'est notre première fic, faut nous excuser !!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez, sont à notre chère J.K.Rowling, qui commence à nous faire sérieusement attendre pour son 5ème TOME! Scrogneugneu!  
  
Bon assez parlé maintenant, laissons place au 6ème chapitre, il est un peu différent des autres, c'est un peu un chapitre préparatoire au prochain en fait qui lui sera plutôt . Révélation dirai-je !Enfin, j 'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!!  
  
Bonne lecture et don't forget reviews please !!!! OK ?  
  
Réponses reviews à la fin du chap, comme d'ab !!! a+ bye bye a+  
  
Don't worry !!! Be cool ! And reviews !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : Le colifichet  
  
L'agitation régnait dans les couloirs. Les valises s'entrechoquaient et les cris résonnaient. C'etait les vacances. A la grande joie de Ron, Hermione avait voulu rester à Poudlard pour soi-disant ne pas laisser ses amis seuls, mais Harry savait très bien qu'elle était restée pour ne pas LE laisser seul, surtout en compagnie d'Hélia. Enfin, ces deux semaines ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos. Tous les élèves étaient excités à l'idée de rentrer chez eux. TOUS ? Non! Harry, lui, ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. Loin de là. Ce qui s'était produit cette nuit l'avait complètement bouleversé et il avait d'ailleurs tout raconté à Ron et Hermione.  
  
"Quoi???? Pettigrow! Echappé! Mais. Comment? Pourquoi?!?!?!" S'était écrié Ron.  
  
Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux et malheureusement Harry n'avait pas réponse aux questions de ses amis.  
  
" Oh non! Pauvre Sirius!!!! Il doit être vraiment désespéré à l'heure qui l'est! D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller lui rendre visite pour lui remonter un peu le moral Harry. Il t'aime vraiment tu sais! Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles tout seul, je doute que ton parrain ait le c?ur à recevoir des invités! Allez, vas-y!"  
  
Harry écouta les conseils d'Hermione et alla rejoindre son parrain. Il arriva devant la gargouille, cria le mot de passe, prononça "Patmol" et suivit les escaliers. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Sirius était enfoncé dans un fauteuil, les yeux plongés vers le sol et Lupin se tenait face à lui. Tous les deux levèrent les yeux quand ils aperçurent le jeune homme entrer. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux sans dire mots. Après quelques minutes de silence, Rémus laissa échapper quelques paroles :  
  
" On le retrouvera Sirius, je te le promets!"  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en adressant un signe de tête à Harry. ( pensez à regarder le PS1 en bas, vous allez rire)  
  
" Tu sais, je te l'ai pas dit mais ça m'a beaucoup touché ce que t'as dit à Fudge sur moi, l'autre jour!" Dit le jeune sorcier.  
  
La tête entre les mains, Sirius leva des yeux brillants sur son filleul :  
  
"Harry, j'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi et je tiendrai ma promesse!"  
  
Il y eut un bref silence et Sirius continua :  
  
"De toute façon, on ne le retrouvera jamais, l'occasion ne se représentera plus"!"  
  
Harry se leva d'un bon et secoua brusquement son parrain.  
  
"Ohh! Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles! Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça! Ne laisse pas tomber! On l'aura Sirius! C'est juste une question de temps mais on l'aura, j'en suis sûr!"  
  
Voilà quelques jours que les vacances avaient commencé, et aucune nouvelle de Pettigrow. Ce matin là, Harry vint se promener dans le parc et s'assit près du lac en attendant Ron et Hermione. C'était l'automne et les feuilles mortes commençaient à recouvrir la surface de l'eau. Cependant, le parc semblait vide sans Hagrid. Sa cabane était toujours là, mais la lumière était éteinte et les rideaux tirés. Tout à coup, Harry aperçut une silhouette s'approcher, c'était Hélia. Elle sourit au jeune homme et s'assit près de lui. Elle semblait heureuse mais dans ses yeux se cachait un soupçon d'angoisse qu'Harry percevait très bien.  
  
"Ca va?" Demanda t'il.  
  
"Ca peut aller! J'aurai préféré rentrer chez moi pour les vacances, mais. c'est malheureusement pas moi qui choisi! Je suis obligée de rester ici!"  
  
"Ah bon!!! Et pourquoi? Où sont tes parents?"  
  
Harry comprit de suite que ce n'était pas la question à poser car Hélia avait complètement changé d'expression. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et elle avait pali.  
  
" Oh, désolé, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne voulais pas te blesser !" S'empressa de déclarer Harry.  
  
" Non non ça va! Mais en fait, je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de mes parents mais je crois que je peux te faire confiance, n'est ce pas? "  
  
"Bien sûr!"  
  
"Hé ben voilà, je n'ai jamais connu mon père, ma mère ne m'en parle que très rarement, elle dit qu'il nous a abandonné. J'ai souvent essayé de le retrouvé, d'avoir quelques indices, mais mes efforts n'aboutissaient à rien. Il me manque beaucoup tu sais! Je n'ai aucune photo, aucun nom, aucun visage, il ne sait peut-être même pas que j'existe! Quant à ma mère, elle veut que je rentre le moins souvent possible à la maison, elle à très peur pour moi, surtout avec le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le- nom. Elle dit que je suis en lieu sûr à Poudlard. Enfin, peut-être que je retrouverai mon père un jour, peut-être que je ne le retrouverai pas! Autant il déjà mort! Je n'en sais rien du tout! Ce que je sais c'est que c'était ou que c'est un sorcier et que ma mère l'aime beaucoup, elle pleure souvent en repensant à lui! Je comprends pas pourquoi il est partit!  
  
" Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi non plus je n'ai jamais connu mes parents! Et."  
  
Un hibou vint se poser sur les épaules d'Harry et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille.  
  
" Mais lâche-moi salle bête!!!" S'écria t'il.  
  
" Oh! Je te présente Bohème, c'est ma chouette ! " S'écria Hélia en riant.  
  
La chouette mordit une dernière fois l'oreille de Harry et alla rejoindre sa maîtresse pour lui faire de gros câlin sans doute pour le narguer. Le jeune homme en était presque jaloux. Alors qu'Hélia allait se remettre à parler, elle fut coupée par une Hermione qui arrivait à grands pas.  
  
"Salut Harry! Ca va? Tu as bien dormis!" Demanda t'elle avant de lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue qui dériva légèrement vers le coin de ses lèvres. En se relevant, elle jeta un regard noir à Hélia.  
  
" Bon je vais rentrer au château! A plus tard Harry!" Déclara la jeune fille les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Hermione qui semblait satisfaite.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent le reste de la journée ensembles, à jouer aux échecs, le seul jeu auquel Hermione ne gagnait pratiquement jamais. Mais ça lui faisait du bien, il fallait parfois lui remettre les choses en place à celle-ci.  
  
Les vacances filaient à une vitesse incroyable et déjà la rentrée se profilait. Un soir, alors qu'Harry allait se coucher, il découvrit deux lettres posées sur son oreiller. Le jeune sorcier saisit la première, elle venait d'Hagrid.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
C'est avec un gran soulagemen que je t'anonce que je rentre à Poudlard la semaine prochaine, Mme Maxime sera là aussi! Ma mission est enfin terminée! Je suis trè pressé de te revoir. En attendant, passe de bonne fin de vacances et ne fait pas tro de betise! A bientôt!  
  
Hagrid  
  
Ha! Enfin! Le parc allait à nouveau revivre avec le retour du garde chasse et . les Soins aux créatures magiques allaient sans doute reprendre! Quelle angoisse !!! A coup sûr, les Gryffondors allaient être encore une fois mélangés au Serpentards pour ce cours. Mais Harry était tout de même très content de retrouver son ami. Il voulut montrer la lettre à Ron mais celui- ci dormait déjà. Il attrapa la seconde lettre. Elle était différente des autres. Elle semblait vieille et jaunie par le temps et il n'y avait aucune adresse ni indication précisées. Peut être y avait-il eu une erreur. Le jeune sorcier déplia quand même le parchemin et commença la lecture avec une certaine appréhension.  
  
Mon cher fils,  
  
Voilà, je crois qu'il est l'heure de te donner ceci. C'est un porte- bonheur! Celui-ci s'appelle un colifichet. Aux yeux des autres, il paraît un simple objet ordinaire, mais ce simple objet renferme de nombreux secrets. C'est à toi de les découvrir et je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider. Mais je suis sûre tu y arriveras Harry, tu en es capable. Après tout, tu es mon fils.et celui de James. Tu nous manques Harry, nous sommes très fiers de toi. La vie doit être dure. Mais saches que nous sommes toujours là même si tu ne nous vois pas. Nous sommes présents dans ton c?ur et nous veillons sur toi! Maintenant je dois te quitter. Je t'aime Harry.  
  
Lily Potter.  
  
QUOI ?!?! Une lettre de sa mère?! Harry tomba sur son lit. Une lettre de sa mère. Comment était-ce possible! Sa mère était morte il y a maintenant 15ans. Le jeune homme s'effondra en larmes. Ses parents lui manquaient vraiment! Même s'il ne les avait pas connus, il les aimait plus que tout au monde! Qu'est-ce qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir vivre avec eux, comme une famille normale! Mais non! Il avait fallu que Mr Tom Jedusor vienne ajouter son petit grain de sel au milieu! Et forcément, c'était tombé sur Harry, bien sûr! Mais qu'importe, cette lettre lui avait réchauffé le c?ur. Mais une pensée lui trottait dans la tête. Ce porte-bonheur, c'était quoi? Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le pied de son lit. Là,.,il y avait un gant. Un magnifique gant de velours noir qui devait recouvrir au moins les trois quarts d'un bras. Harry saisit l'objet et le regarda avec attention. Il était fin et doux, il avait du appartenir à une femme. Lily? Sans doute. Il l'approcha de son visage, ferma les yeux et le serra contre sa joue. Il fut tout à coup envahit d'une chaleur qui dégageait un délicat parfum, un parfum de femme, le parfum de sa mère. Serrant toujours le gant contre lui, il éprouvait une sensation très bizarre. La sensation d'être un enfant qui a encore besoins d'amour. Un enfant insouciant, inconscient, et sans problèmes. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, ne voulant pas réveiller Ron, préférant partager ce moment avec lui-même, et seulement lui, lui, tout seul.  
  
Le lendemain matin ce fut Ron qui réveilla Harry. Celui-ci se redressa en sursaut. Il tenait toujours le gant dans ses bras.  
  
" Hé Harry! C'est quoi que tu tiens dans tes bras? Je t'ai vu, t'as passé toute la nuit avec!" Demanda Ron.  
  
"C'est une longue petite histoire Ron! Hier soir pendant que tu dormais, j'ai reçu une lettre de . ç'est pas trop crédible mais bon,., j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère!"  
  
" Tu as reçu une lettre de QUI ???"  
  
Harry s'empara de la lettre et la donna à Ron qui la lu aussitôt à haute voix.  
  
" Mais c'est incroyable !!! Une lettre de ta mère ! " S'écria t'il  
  
A ce moment là, Hermione entra dans la chambre. Ron se précipita sur elle et Harry regardait la scène muet :  
  
" Hermione ! Viens voir! Harry à reçu une lettre de sa mère !"  
  
" Quoi ???" Dit-elle les sourcils froncés.  
  
Ron tendit la lettre à Hermione. Dès qu'elle eut fini de la lire, elle leva les yeux et s'écria :  
  
" Ta mère t'as offert un colifichet! Un colifichet Harry !!! Tu sais ce que c'est ? J'ai tout lu la dessus notamment dans La sorcellerie à travers les objets fantastiques ! Ce sont des porte-bonheur vraiment très rares et qui renferment plein de secrets! Ils ont tous une forme différente, et on ne peut pas les reconnaître ! Montre à quoi ressemble le tiens ?"  
  
Ron montra du doigt le gant posé à côté d'Harry.  
  
"OUAH! Qu'es-ce qu'il est beau? Il a sans doute appartenu à ta mère non?" Cria t'elle excitée.  
  
" Ouais, essaye le pour voir Harry! " Rajouta Ron.  
  
Le jeune garçon prit le gant, hésita quelques secondes, et l'enfila doucement. Dès que celui-ci fut ajusté à son bras, l'objet devint invisible ou plutôt transparent car on apercevait clairement les manches du pyjama d'Harry dessous.  
  
"OUAH! C'est vraiment spectaculaire! J'ai beau savoir que c'est de la magie, votre monde m'étonnera toujours!" Déclara Hermione.  
  
"En tout cas, j'ai terriblement hâte de voir de quoi il est capable!" Renchérie Ron.  
  
Ron et Hermione semblaient beaucoup plus excités et curieux qu'Harry. Depuis qu'Hermione était entrée dans la pièce, Le jeune garçon n'avait pas bougé de son lit alors que ses amis avaient déjà fais au moins dix fois le tour de la pièce. Mais lui, il s'en moquait un peu du colifichet, c'était surtout la lettre de sa mère qui l'intéressait. Il l'attrapa et la plia soigneusement avant de la glisser dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent déjeuner quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor à côté de Fred, Georges et Ginny. Quelques hiboux rentraient dans la salle et apportaient leur courrier à leur destinataire. Errol apporta un exemplaire de la gazette à Fred. Hedwige vînt rejoindre Harry mais elle n'avait pas de lettre à lui transmettre. Le jeune sorcier lui donna quelques biscuits à la confiture qu'elle semblait adorer. Avant de partir elle posa son bec sur les lèvres de son maître et lui fit un petit bisou. Décidément, même les chouettes craquaient pour Harry.  
  
Les trois gryffondors passèrent l'après-midi à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur le colifichet d'Harry. Ils consultèrent des dizaines et des dizaines de livres " Les mystères de la sorcellerie ", "objets magiques des temps modernes ", " De quoi répondre à toutes vos questions !!! ", " Petits secrets, petits objets " mais récoltèrent que très peu d'informations. Mais soudain Hermione qui avait ouvert " Tout ce que vous aimeriez savoir sur les objets mystérieux des dix derniers siècles" soupira et eut un sourire satisfait.  
  
" Ah, enfin, je pense que nous aurons réponses à nos questions dans ce bouquin ! "  
  
En effet, il parcoururent les dix premières pages et tombèrent nez à nez avec ce qu'ils cherchaient. Hermione lu la page à voix haute :  
  
" Les colifichets sont des objets très précieux qui se transmette en général de génération en génération. Ils ont de faibles pouvoirs mais quand deux d'entre eux sont réunis, leur puissance devient soudain grandiose! Ils renferment de nombreux secrets, ils en savent bien des choses sur nous et les gens qui nous entourent. Seulement pour qu'un colifichet vous aide dans certains de vos problèmes, il faut que vous soyez digne de confiance de sagesse et de sincérité! "  
  
" Ouah !!! S'écria Ron . C'est vraiment formidable ! T'en a de la chance Harry ! Une cape d'invisibilité de ton père et un colifichet de ta mère ! Ce que j'aimerai être à ta place !"  
  
" Heu.Ron ! Réfléchi à deux fois avant de dire ça s'il te plaît ! " Répondit Harry  
  
Hermione lança un regard glacé à Ron et du coup, celui-ci s'empressa de s'excuser.  
  
" Oups, désolé Harry !"  
  
C'était la rentrée. Tous les élèves revenaient à Poudlard à la fois tristes d'avoir quitté leurs parents et excités à l'idée de retrouver leurs amis. En se rendant au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Harry aperçut une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts, un peu comme Hélia. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :  
  
" Excusez-moi, j'aimerai parler à Sé. heu, au professeur Rogue, pourriez- vous m'indiquer où est-ce qu'il se trouve s'il vous plaît? "  
  
Elle semblait très angoissée, très triste et aussi perdu.  
  
" Heu, oui,., A l'heure qu'il est Rogue doit se trouver au cachot. Il vous suffit juste de descendre par ces escaliers, là-bas, et de tourner à gauche. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper !"  
  
" Très bien merci beaucoup jeune homme! "  
  
Puis elle partit en pressant le pas. Qui était cette femme ? La copine de Rogue ? Non, pas possible! Ce type ne peut attirer aucune affection ! Et puis cette femme ressemblait quand même un peu à Hélia ! C'était peut-être sa mère? Qui sais? Cette fille était si mystérieuse qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
PS1 : Je me suis absentée quelques secondes à l'interna et je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller faire je ne sais quoi, et quand je suis revenue ma très chère colocataire s'était chargé d'écrire la suite! Voilà ce qu'elle a écrit ( Drago arriva et dit " Sirius c'est qu'un anus ! Na même que . " Et il repartit laissant Sirius bouche bée, prêt à . ) Ha ben c'est du joli de dire des choses pareilles !!! Bravo, belle mentalité non? Ces jeunes maintenant, ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient autrefois !!! Non j'rigole bien sûr !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
FIN DU SIXIEME CHAPITRE  
  
Alors alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvez ???? Ca vous a plu ?  
  
Laissez-nous une tit' review please !!! C'est vraiment important pour la motive !!! Jvous jure !  
  
Vous aurez le prochain chapitre sûrement le Week-End prochain !!!! Et je préviens, il sera plutôt CHOC et REVELATIONS !!!! On verra bien ce que ça donnera !!!  
  
Don't worry ! Be cool !!! (j'aime bien ce slogan !!!)  
  
And don't forget reviews !!!!  
  
Au fait, vous avez vu les photos des acteurs pour le 3ème film? Franchement, moi jtrouve que Lupin c'est plutôt moyen, non? Et Peter Pettigrow c'est pareil, bof bof! Par contre je n'en dit pas autant pour Sirius!!! L'acteur, c'est une bombe! Il est franchement trop beau ! Cho Chang, moi jdis pas terrible ! Et Dumbledore, ben jpréférai Richard Harris, c'est vraiment trop triste qu'il soit mort, j'étais trop dégoutée !!! Mais enfin, c'est la vie !!!  
  
Bon allez, on conte sur vos reviews !!! Merci à tous les reviewers et aussi aux lecteurs passifs, si il y en a !!!  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
MPZT : Salut mic ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Nous sommes très contentes d'être parmi tes fics favorites !!! C'est très encouragent!!! J'espère que dans ce chap, on a pas fais de ptites erreurs comme dans les autres! On a essayé de faire attention! C'est vrai que c'est vachement dur de penser à tout ! Hé bon, des fois, on fait un peu comme ça nous arrange et c'est pas toujours génial! En tout cas, n'hésite surtout pas à nous le dire, au contraire, au moins on évite de les refaire ces satanées ptites erreurs !!! ( Au fait, j'attends avec impatience la suite de " Dans une galaxie près de chez nous" alors à l'écriture !!! LOL !!! Prends ton temps !!!!) A+ bye bye A+  
  
Wistily : Salut salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Pour ta question, je pense que dans le prochain chapitre t'auras une petite idée ou dans les deux prochains, je sais pas encore !!! Encore un peu de patience !!!! A+ bye bye A+  
  
Subinim ou Anonymous ou plutôt FANTINE, ma colocataire : Comment tu vas ma tit Fantine? A quand la revanche ? Parce que la fin de l'année approche! Plus que deux semaines et demi !!! Et là tu commences à me faire franchement attendre !!!! ( Ca c'est de la pur provoque !!!!! Et d'ailleurs je vais tout de suite arrêter sinon, je vais mourir Lundi !!!) A demain ma tit Fantine que j'adore et qui va me faire un coup de . cette semaine !!! Je le sens bien !!!  
  
BISES A TOUS!!!  
  
CLEM ET JULIE 


	7. chapitre 7 : C'est bon, t'as gagné !

Salut everybody ! How are you ? Plus qu'une semaine et demi avant les grandes vacances ! C'est trop bien !!! Voilà, le septième chapitre! Je pense que c'est celui qu'on a le plus aimé écrire ! En tout cas, moi c'est mon préféré, pour l'instant! Mais finalement il n'a pas était si facile que ça à écrire! On avait les idées mais c'est pas trop bien ressortit, je m'attendait à mieux! Toute façon tampis! On verra bien, j'ai essayé d'arranger au maximum!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews à la fin, comme d'hab !!!  
  
Don't worry, be cool and reviews !!! ( Décidément, j'aime bien dire ça !)  
  
Au fait, notre prochain objectif serait d'arriver à 20 reviews alors, à votre bon c?ur!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Chapitre 7 : " C'est bon, t'as gagné ! "  
  
Harry se rendait au cours de DFCM. Comme il fut retardé par la femme inconnue, il fut le dernier à arrivé et Lupin fronça les sourcils puis lui fit un clin d'?il en le voyant entrer. Pendant toute l'heure, il étudièrent les vampires. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment passionnant puisqu'ils les avaient déjà étudié des dizaines de fois avec ce professeur. Après le cours Harry n'attendit ni Ron, ni Hermione. Sa conscience ou plutôt son colifichet, qu'il mettait tous les jours à présent, lui faisait sentir qu'il devait suivre la direction des cachots. Le jeune homme descendit donc les escaliers. Alors qu'il allait tourner devant la porte du cachot, il vit la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé tout à l'heure. Elle était très stressée et répétait un discours entre ses dents qu'Harry entendait très mal. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la pièce où Rogue était seul, penché sur une pile monstrueuse de copies. Le jeune sorcier, se cacha derrière la porte et écouta attentivement la conversation. Quel idiot, il aurait du prendre sa cape d'invisibilité ! Tampis, il allait essayer d'être discret.  
  
" Sévérus !" Dit-elle d'une voix timide et la gorge serrée.  
  
Rogue leva la tête. Quand il aperçut la jeune femme, il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il eut un regard inquiet et se dirigea vers l'inconnue. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à cette visite. La fille fit un léger sourire auquel Rogue ne répondit pas.  
  
" Mathilde !? " S'exclama t'il seulement.  
  
" Oh, tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici n'est-ce-pas? Mais je voudrai te parler! Ca peut paraître étrange après toutes ces années mais voilà, faut que je me lance ! "  
  
" Heu, oui, ., assied toi, je t'en pris !"  
  
Dans les yeux de son professeur, Harry perçut quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son regard brillait et il était très bizarre. La jeune femme s'assit près d'un bureau et demanda la voix chevrotante :  
  
" P.pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !!! Un matin, je me suis levée et tu n'étais plus là. Tu n'as laissé aucune adresse, aucun message, RIEN !!! Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ? Ca fait maintenant quinze ans que j'attends ton retour! Mais là, ç'en est trop !!! Je ne peux plus supporter ce poids sur moi toute seule !!! Je ne peux plus lutter !!! J'en peux plus . "  
  
La jeune femme, apparemment nommée Mathilde, fondit en larmes. Honteux, Rogue vint s'asseoir près d'elle, l'attrapa par la taille et déclara avec une voix douce qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :  
  
" Mathilde, je pensais que tu allais refaire ta vie ! J'étais jeune et aveugle à l'époque et j'ai préféré aller rejoindre, . , Tu-sais-qui! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! J'étais si insouciant ! Si tu savais comme je regrette, je ."  
  
Mathilde se leva, le repoussa brutalement et s'écria avec colère, toujours en larmes :  
  
" Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu alors ??? "  
  
" Je . je pensais que tu n'étais plus seule ! "  
  
" NON effectivement, je n'étais plus seule ! Quelque temps après ton départ, j'étais si désespérée à l'idée que tu ne reviennes jamais que je me suis ralliée à., à Voldemort pour tenter de te retrouver et de te raisonner !!! Mais c'était déjà trop tard ! " Cria t'elle.  
  
Elle souleva sa manche et passa la main sur une trace noire qui ornait son bras fin. C'était bien la marque des ténèbres! Cette femme était donc un,., un mangemort !!! Rogue était stupéfait et semblait beaucoup s'en vouloir en regardant sa femme ou plutôt son ex-femme dans cet état. Elle sanglotait à présent. Il leva les yeux vers elle et dit :  
  
" Mais je ."  
  
" Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Coupa t'elle d'une voix abattue, la tête entre les mains. Tu m'as tellement fais souffrir ! Mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dis,. c'est que, ., quand j'ai rejoins Tu-sai-qui, pour te retrouver,., j'étais .j'étais enceinte Sévérus ! J'étais enceinte de toi ! "  
  
Le professeur en avait tant entendu d'un coup qu'il restait immobile, sans aucune réaction ! Mais pourtant, Rogue papa ! Harry avait du mal à l'imaginer. Il y eut quelques minutes de silences rythmées par les sanglots la jeune femme. Puis, le professeur de potion reprit ses esprits et déclara :  
  
" Attends, t'es en train de me dire que je suis papa, que je suis le père de ton fils ?"  
  
" Non, tu es le père de ma fille ! Et elle est ici, à Poudlard, c'est même une de tes élèves ! "  
  
" Elle est ICI ?!?! "  
  
" Oui, elle s'appelle Hélia, Hélia Smith, j'ai changé son nom à son entrée à Poudlard ! C'était trop risqué ! "  
  
" QUOI ?!?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Hélia Smith est, ., MA fille !!! " Répondit-il éberlué les yeux exorbités.  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et Harry non plus d'ailleurs! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de la fille du professeur le plus détestable qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Rogue s'écroula dans son fauteuil, à moitié heureux et coupable. Mathilde, ou plutôt la mère d'Hélia se remit à parler :  
  
" Oui, je l'ai mise ici car j'avais trop peur pour elle ! Maintenant que je suis une adepte, je crains pour son avenir! Et puis, au moins, elle est près de toi et tu peux veiller sur elle "  
  
Le ton de la jeune femme s'était radoucit. Rogue et elle étaient très près l'un de l'autre à présent.  
  
" Tu sais, Hélia me posait beaucoup de questions sur toi! Je n'ai jamais su trop quoi lui répondre! Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que tu es son père! J'ai peur de sa réaction ! Tu lui manques tu sais, et, ., moi aussi tu me manques. Elle voit que je pense à toi souvent, elle voit que je t'aimais et que, ., je ,..t'aimes tt..toujours."  
  
D'une main particulièrement délicate, Sévérus essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le charmant visage de sa femme. Puis il la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
  
" Tu sais moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié ! Et je . "  
  
Il se tue, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Là, Harry estima qu'il en avait assez vu et entendu. En plus, voir une si belle femme dans les bras de Rogue l'éc?urait plus qu'autre chose. Comme les deux "amoureux" fermaient les yeux, il passa vite devant la porte et remonta les escaliers en courant. Rogue était trop occupé pour l'entendre. Il arriva au dortoir et s'écroula de rire sur son lit. Décidément, il lui arrivait toutes les choses les plus inattendues et les plus pires qu'il ne puisse exister! Hélia, la fille de Rogue ! Tout correspondait avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit de ses parents! Il n'y avait donc pas d'erreurs. Enfin, c'était la fille de Rogue mais il éprouvait beaucoup de sentiments à son égard et ça ne changerait pas !  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Comme il n'avait plus sommeil il décida de se préparer en évitant de faire trop de bruit. Il jeta un coup d'?il par la fenêtre et aperçut un chien dans le parc, mais ce n'était pas Patmol,., c'était Crockdur! Hagrid était donc revenu!!! Le jeune sorcier enfila vite sa robe et passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Puis il sortit rapidement du dortoir pour accueillir son ami. C'était l'aube, le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé. La cabane du garde-chasse était allumée et la porte grande ouverte. Harry frappa avant d'entrer mais au lieu de se trouver face à Hagrid, c'est Mme Maxime qui était devant lui.  
  
"Bonjour jeune homme. Vous cherchez quelqu'un?" Demanda t'elle souriante.  
  
" Heu,.,oui, Hagrid n'est pas là?"  
  
"Si si, bien sûr, je l'ai vu il y a deux minutes! Mais, c'est de la part de qui? "  
  
" Harry Potter, je suis un de ses amis!"  
  
" Harry Potter?! Suis-je bête, je ne vous ai pas reconnu! Je vous avais aperçut l'an dernier pendant la coupe de feu! Hagrid m'a énormément parlé de vous!.Ha ben tient, le voilà justement!"  
  
Le semi-géant se précipitait en direction de Harry les bras grands ouverts.  
  
" Harry! Comment tu vas? Ho là là ! Ce que tu as grandi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu de là bas!"  
  
" Hum. Ben c'est à toi de me dire de tes nouvelles! Alors, c'était comment? Tu nous as vachement manqué ici en tout cas !!!"  
  
"Oh! Les géants ont été très gentils et très accueillant avec nous! On fait un peu parti de leur famille quand même! Ils ont prêté sermon de ne pas se rallier à Tu-sais-qui! Ils veulent rester neutres dans cette histoire sauf si les choses tournent vraiment mal pour nous, ils nous viendront en aide. Mme Maxime et moi retournerons les voir l'été prochain. Au fait elle restera vivre à Poudlard cette année!"  
  
" Oh! Très bien! Bon! Je reviendrai te voir plus tard avec Ron et Hermione, sinon je vais être en retard au cours de potions ! "  
  
Harry salua son ami et courut chercher son sac. Il arriva quelques secondes en retard au cours de Rogue mais à son grand étonnement celui-ci ne retira aucun point à Gryffondor. Le professeur était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, je vous pris de me croire! Pendant ce cours, il travaillèrent sur la fabrication du polynectar, ce qui fit sourire Ron et Hermione. Rogue s'était chargé de donner de nouvelles places aux élèves. Il avait commençait par mettre Malfoy à côté d'Hélia, comme par hasard. Puis il plaça Ron à côté de Pavarti, Hermione avec Neville et Harry avec Lavande qui n'arrivait même plus à le regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'elle l'avait vu torse nu.  
  
Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Les cours se passèrent bien dans l'ensemble. Rogue se montrait beaucoup plus attentionné avec Hélia, mais il avait vite retrouvé son sal caractère avec Harry. C'est sûr, fallait pas trop rêver non plus! Cependant, les élèves étaient assaillis de devoirs. McGonnagal avait demandé à sa classe de préparer une dissertation ayant le sujet suivant " Ecrire 6pages sur ce que vous pensez de la métamorphose, vos sensations, etc. ", Trelawney, elle, voulait qu'ils étudient le comportement des météorites arrivant sur Pluton sur une durée de 4 semaines, Rogue leur avaient donné une liste d'ingrédients qu'ils devaient mélanger afin d'identifier produits et réactif et enfin, Lupin avait demandé un dossier complet sur " Les Vampires". Malgré tous ces travaux, Harry avait quand même le temps de rendre visite à son parrain de temps en temps.  
  
Un soir de Novembre, alors que les élèves se régalaient de leur festin dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva et s'éclaircit la voix. Toute la pièce se tue aussitôt.  
  
" Chers élèves. Comme vous l'avez sans doute vu, notre garde chasse, Hagrid, est revenu à Poudlard. Ce qui signifie que les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques reprendront des demain! "  
  
Dans la foule, des exclamations de joie des premières années et des soufflements des plus grands retentirent.  
  
" Mais, j'ai une deuxième chose à vous annoncer. Comme l'année dernière, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un bal de Noël! Il aura lieu la veille des vacances. Chargez-vous de vous trouver un cavalier. Sur ce, je vous laisse et me rassoie pour goûter cette crème au chocolat qui à l'air délicieuse!"  
  
Dès qu'il se tue, des tonnerres d'applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Cette idée du bal d Noël avait réjoui toute l'école.  
  
Comme promis par Dumbledore, les Soins au créatures magiques reprirent dès le lendemain. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur premier cour avec Hagrid de l'année. Étonnement, il n'y avait ni Scrouts à Pétard, ni aucune autre créature bizarroïde dans le coin. Lorsque tous les élèves furent réunis, Hagrid éleva la voix et annonça :  
  
" Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous et à toutes. Avant de vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, je voudrai vous prévenir que je ne tolérerai aucun écart de discipline et j'espère que l'entente entre les deux maisons sera plus solidaire que celle de l'année précédente. Pour favoriser cette entente Gryffondor-serpentard, je vous ai réunis par deux. Un élève de chaque maison. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui j'ai prévu de vous faire étudier, à chaque groupe, un périmètre très précis de la foret interdite. Vous serez tous muni d'un chaudron dans lequel vous mettrez ce qui vous semble utile. Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucun risque, vous resterez en bordure. Crockdur, Rusard, Mme Maxime, Lupin et moi-même veillerons à votre sécurité. Et pour la semaine prochaine, je veux un résumé complet des ce que vous avez vu et entendu. Bon, pour les couples, j'ai réuni : Drago Malfoy avec Seamus Finnigan, Pavarti Patil avec Paty Parkinston, Lavande Brown avec V.Crabbe, Harry Potter avec Hélia Smith, Hermione Granger avec Taïs Puech, etc."  
  
Ouah ! Apparemment, les cours d'Hagrid se montraient plus motivants que l'an dernier. Tous les couples s'étaient formés. Certains élèves faisaient des sales tête en voyant leur coéquipier et d'autres comme Harry, étaient plutôt enthousiastes. Hélia rejoint le jeune homme un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis ils partirent vers la foret dans le périmètre que leur indiqua Lupin. Quand le prof vit qu'Harry était en compagnie d'Hélia, il adressa un clin d'?il très peu discret à celui-ci et prit un air innocent. Comme ils étaient justes à la lisère des bois, il faisait encore bien jour. Il y avait plein de bruits étranges ici et les deux adolescents n'arrivaient pas à identifier leur provenance. Il y avait aussi des substances gluantes qui coulaient des arbres. C'était sans doute un ingrédient permettant de préparer une potion très spécifique. Les deux sorciers essayèrent d'étudier mieux possible, ce qui était dur entre les sourires et les regards qu'ils s'adressaient. Alors qu'Harry lui tournait le dos, Hélia en fit coulait dans son mini chaudron, s'approcha du sorcier et lui tartina dans le cou. Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, regarda la jeune fille avec son air de gentleman et déclara :  
  
" D'accord, tu veux jouer à ça! "  
  
Harry attrapa à son tour un peu de substance gluante et courut après la jeune fille. Celle-ci trébucha et fit un croche patte à Harry en glissant. Le jeune homme tomba sur elle. Tous les deux firent des roulés boulés pendant au moins dix mètres. Quand ils s'immobilisèrent enfin, Harry était allongé sur Hélia dans une position pas très catholique disons. Elle était toute décoiffée et ses cheveux étaient pleins de brindilles ce qui lui donné un air encore plus fougueux et la rendait encore plus belle.  
  
" C'est bon, t'as gagné !" Dit-elle sans quitter Harry du regard.  
  
Harry passa ses mains dans la chevelure d'Hélia, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Tous les deux restèrent là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, s'arrêtant parfois de s'embrasser pour respirer. Mais soudain, ils furent dérangés par un bruit de pas. Harry se releva brusquement. Lupin se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés, et le pied droit tapant sur le sol. Les deux jeunes "amoureux" virèrent au rouge, surtout Harry.  
  
" Mr Potter et Mlle Smith ! J'attends des explications !!! Vous savez que vous êtes dans la foret !!! C'est dangereux! Alors vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre devoir !!! " dit-il d'un air très sévère.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Alors alors!!! What do you think???  
  
N'oubliez pas reviews please !!!  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
J'ai un peu la flemme aujourd'hui alors je vais répondre brèvement.  
  
Haya : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pour ta review ! Ca fais très plaisir !!! Au fait toi aussi t'aime bien Sirius, ça va, t'as de bons goûts!!! Moi je suis folle de ce type !!! Je craque trop!!! Merci ! a+ bye bye a+  
  
MPZT : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Jsuis contente que ce dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! Pour dans une galaxie près de chez nous, prends ton temps, elles viendront les idées !!! Allez, courage!!! A+ bye bye a+  
  
Solar : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! 


	8. chapitre 8 : Acceptezvous de coopérer ?

Coucou tout le monde!!! Vous allez bien??? Nous sommes vraiment désolées pour le retard!!! Mais comme je suis enfin en grandes vacances, ça ne se reproduira plus!!!! J'espère!!!! Bon, un grand merci à tout les reviewers, grâce à vous, on a atteint nos 20 reviews !!! C'est très gentil!!! Merci beaucoup!!! Maintenant faut qu'on se fixe un nouvel objectif, mais on verra ça un autre jour !!! Allez, en attendant, place au 8ème chapitre !!! Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Don't worry, be cool and review!!!  
  
DISCLAMER : Je rappelle que les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent entièrement à notre écrivain préféré J.K.Rowling.  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 8 : Acceptez-vous de coopérer ?  
  
Le bal de Noël approchait et tous les élèves s'empressaient de choisir un cavalier. Dans le dortoir des filles, c'était la débandade.  
  
" Le bal est dans deux semaines et je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier!" S'inquiétait Lavande.  
  
" Hé ben, demande à Harry !" Répondit Pavarti avec un large sourire.  
  
" T'es folle ou quoi ? Jamais Harry ne viendrait avec moi au bal!"  
  
" T'as tort, tu pourrais au moins tenter ta chance! Imagine-toi, serrée contre lui, valsant au rythme de la musique, ses mains posées sur tes hanches."  
  
*regard rêveur*  
  
" Tais-toi ! Je vais craquer! Il est si séduisant! . Non, de toute façon c'est impossible !!!"  
  
De l'autre côté, les paris s'élevés chez les garçons.  
  
" Alors Harry ! Qui est l'heureuse élue?" Demanda Ron.  
  
" Ha ça, c'est une surprise, vous verrez bien!"  
  
" C'est bon, tu pourrais me le dire quand même! En tout cas, je paris qu'il y en a plus d'une qui aimerait t'accompagner. Ginny en fait parti, elle n'ose pas venir te parler, elle me l'a dit. Moi, j'aimerai tant qu'Hermione accepte mon invitation, je pense qu'à elle en ce moment, cette fille est vraiment unique!"  
  
"Ca c'est sûr, on peut dire qu'elle est unique !"  
  
Les deux amis descendirent ensemble déjeuner. Mais sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Hélia. Celle-ci regarda Ron, puis hésita quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans les bras de Harry pour l'embrasser. Le rouquin n'en croyait pas ses yeux!  
  
"Ha ben au moins, je sais qui c'est maintenant Harry!" Dit-il d'un air moqueur.  
  
Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules et continua d'embrasser sa charmante copine. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, ou du moins, jusqu'à présent, car Rogue venait d'apparaître et s'avançait vers eux d'un pas furieux. C'est Ron qui l'avait vu le premier. Il essaya de faire de grands signes à son ami pour le prévenir mais celui-ci n'y fit même pas attention. Et ils furent donc coupés par la voix glacée du professeur de potion.  
  
"Potter !" Cria t'il.  
  
Le jeune sorcier fit un bon en arrière. Rogue se tenait devant lui l'air plus méchant que jamais. Il attrapa Harry par le col de sa robe, et se tourna vers Hélia.  
  
"Mlle Smith, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait." Dit-il d'une voix plus douce.  
  
Le professeur traîna Harry jusqu'à son bureau, toujours suivi de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, il claqua violemment la porte. Il y eut un bref silence qui fut coupé par une voix froide.  
  
"Alors Potter, j'attends des explications!"  
  
"Excusez-moi professeur mais vous avez encore remixé le règlement de l'école en ma faveur c'est ça? Parce que vous attendez quoi au juste comme explications? J'ai pas très bien saisi!" Répondit Harry avec un sourire provocateur.  
  
Rogue apparemment surpris de la réponse de son élève se planta devant lui et lui flanqua une gifle dont le claquement avait sans doute résonné dans toute l'école. Hélia poussa un cri et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Le professeur s'approcha alors d'elle mais celle-ci recula brusquement. Harry n'avait pas bougé mais voyant la scène il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer.  
  
"Tiens donc professeur, vous n'avez pas honte de me frapper devant elle? Vous n'aimeriez pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise image de vous n'est ce pas? Alors à votre place, je m'abstiendrai!" Dit-il sur un ton ironique.  
  
Le professeur se tourna vers le jeune homme. D'après l'expression de son visage, Harry avait touché au point faible.  
  
"SORTEZ! Sortez tous les deux! Vous avez gagné Potter! Sachez que 60 points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour votre insolence!"  
  
Les deux adolescents obéirent. Hélia regarda Harry d'un air inquiet.  
  
"Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Menti le jeune homme en détournant les yeux. Mais j'ai faim maintenant, on va manger?"  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça. Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Le rouquin lança un regard interrogateur à son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
" Alors, qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé?"  
  
"Jt'expliquerai plus tard!"  
  
Tout à coup, il y eut de grandes exclamations dans la salle. C'était le jour du courrier. Les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle et rejoignirent leurs maîtres, une lettre dans le bec. Hedwige vint se poser sur les épaules d'Harry. Elle n'avait rien à lui donner. Elle se contenta de lui faire un petit câlin et reparti. Mais soudain, un cri retenti à la table des Poufsouffles.  
  
"Regardez la gazette !!!" S'écria une élève.  
  
Hermione attrapa vite son journal et comme elle savait si bien le faire, lu le gros titre à voix haute avant d'attaquer la lecture de l'article en question.  
  
" ATTAQUE AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! Cette nuit, des dizaines de mangemorts ont envahi le chemin de Traverse. Plusieurs boutiques ont été pillées! Cependant, il n'y a eu aucun mort ni blessé! Personne ne se trouvait sur les lieux à cette heure ci! Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, ni comment cela s'est produit! Les journalistes qui ont osé s'aventurer sur le chemin, ont pu nous confirmer le désastre! Des slogans célébrant le retour de Voldemort ornent les murs de tous les magasins. "  
  
" Hé ben, ça promet. Je pense que je suis bon à rester là pour les vacances de Noël ! Ma mère ne voudra jamais que je rentre au Terrier! Elle dira que c'est trop dangereux !!!" Conclu Ron.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry rendit visite à son parrain. Celui-ci avait apparemment retrouvé le moral. Et Lupin était encore avec lui.  
  
" Alors Harry? Ca va?" Demanda Sirius.  
  
" Oui oui, bien sûr!" Répondit le jeune homme.  
  
"Oui je sais, ça va même très bien d'après ce que m'a dit Rémus !!!"  
  
Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal prit son air innocent.  
  
" Hein Rémus! Continua Sirius. Comment elle s'appelle cette fille déjà? Hélia C'est ça?"  
  
" C'est bon, vous allez pas recommencer quoi, merde!"  
  
Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Vexé, Harry partit en claquant la porte en entendant toujours les rires des deux "gamins" derrière lui.  
  
La semaine se passa très vite. Un après-midi, alors qu'Harry se rendait au cours de métamorphose, il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. C'était Drago.  
  
"Hé Potter !"  
  
"Tiens donc, Drago Malfoy! Qu'es tu fou ici, tu devrais être dans ta salle commune, jcrois que t'a pas cours là!" Répondit Harry sur un ton agressif  
  
" Tais-toi Potter! Je sais que tu me déteste, mais dis-toi que c'est réciproque! Mais c'est pour elle que je fais ça Ok?! J'ai juste un petit message à te faire passer. Tu sais beaucoup de choses Potter, mais figure- toi que j'en sais aussi, peut-être même plus que toi!"  
  
"Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, n'y va pas par les quatre chemins Malfoy, accouche ste plait, jdois aller en cour moi!"  
  
"Très bien, je voulais te prévenir, mais si tu le prends comme ça! Passe un bon soir de bal!"  
  
Drago repartit un petit sourire aux lèvres. Qu'es ce qu'il voulait dire? Et de qui parlait-il? D'Hélia? Cette pensait sortit de l'esprit d'Harry lorsque le professeur Trelawney le ramena sur Terre.  
  
"Mr Potter! Vous êtes en retard!"  
  
"Excusé moi professeur, j'ai été retenu."  
  
Le cours sembla long, long, long, si l'on qu'Harry se serait sûrement endormi si Trelawney ne s'était pas approché de lui en lui chuchotant.  
  
"Oh mon pauvre petit, si vous saviez, si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu dans ma boule de Cristal! Je préfère ne rien vous dire je."  
  
"En effet, ne dites rien professeur." Répondit Harry, à moitié couché sur sa table.  
  
Le cours se termina enfin. Ron et Harry retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune. Après avoir admirablement gagné une partie d'échec, Ron se leva et déclara :  
  
"Désolé, je m'absente deux minutes, je vais aux toilettes."  
  
Dès qu'il fut parti, Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, le teint légèrement rouge.  
  
"Hum,., au fait Harry, je voulais te dire que depuis quelque temps, je te trouve plutôt séduisant, d'ailleurs, je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Et je me demandais si tu viendrais avec moi au bal de Noël. J'aimerais tant que tu m'accompagnes,.,je,.je"  
  
"Heu,.,écoute Hermione, je sais pas trop comment te le dire mais je,. En fait, j'ai déjà une cavalière et c'est même plus que ça! Je suis amoureux Herm'. Je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça mais je."  
  
Hermione le regarda et explosa en sanglots. Harry semblait très embarrassé. Il passa sa main sur les épaules de son amie mais celle-ci le repoussa violemment et courut vers son dortoir, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Tous les gryffondors avaient assisté à la scène et ils regardaient tous Harry d'un air accusateur. Le silence fut coupé par le retour de Ron, qui s'avançait vers Harry en remontant sa braguette.  
  
" Heu, j'ai raté quelque chose?" Demanda t'il d'un air interrogateur.  
  
"Jtexpliquerai!" Répondit Harry en soupirant.  
  
Le soir du bal arriva. Il n'y eut pas cours ce jour là. Les filles en avaient profité pour commencer à se préparer vers deux heures de l'après- midi afin d'être prêtes pour huit heures du soir ( si si jvous jure que c'est faisable, ça nous es déjà arrivé avec Clem!). Et ce n'était pas de tout repos. On s'affolait dans les salles de bain. Le bruit des séchoirs résonnait dans tout le dortoir et les brushings ne cessaient de s'enchaîner. Quelques miroirs volaient en éclats à cause de leurs commentaires très peu flatteurs. D'ailleurs c'était Lavande qui en avait cassé un la première quand elle avait joué à "Miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi que je suis la plus belle" et que celui-ci avait éclaté de rire. Mais malgré tout ce temps, les filles se faisaient encore attendre. Les garçons étaient déjà prêts depuis au moins une demi-heure (faut bien leur trouver un point positif à ces mecs quand même !!!). Harry avait revêtu son beau costume de gentleman. Il avait une fois de plus essayé de coiffer ses cheveux en bataille mais ce fut sans succès.  
Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. Les filles descendaient élégamment les marches, soulevant doucement leur robe, et rejoignaient leur cavalier. Hermione fut la première à arriver. Elle était vêtue d'une très longue robe de couleur parme, ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants et ses yeux scintillaient sous les lumières des projecteurs (non, j'en fais un peu trop là jcrois!). Elle passa devant Harry sans même le regarder. Ron s'avança, encore sous le choc, lui attrapa le bras d'une manière peu délicate et l'emmena vers la grande salle. Les minutes passèrent lentement et Harry était fixés sur les escaliers, avec l'espoir de voir apparaître Hélia. Il attendit encore et encore. Mais enfin, elle daigna se montrer. Elle était absolument splendide. Elle portait une robe noire, qui lui allait à merveille et qui mettait les formes de son corps en valeur, laissant apparaître son dos nu. Harry la détailla de la tête au pied. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient le long de ses épaules. Sa silhouette était parfaite. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, sous les regards ébahis de tous les garçons et les regards envieux des filles. Hélia s'arrêta, posa la main sur la rampe et chercha des yeux son cavalier. Celui- ci reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Harry s'inclina devant elle, lui prit délicatement le bras et lui fit un baisemain. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de tête et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux dans la grande salle.  
  
Dumbledore annonça le début du bal. Le banquet était dressé contre les murs et semblait bien garni. La piste de danse était vide et personne n'osait s'y approcher. Ce fut donc Hagrid et Mme Maxime qui montrèrent l'exemple. Harry jeta un coup d'?il à Hélia qui semblait penser la même chose que lui. Il s'avancèrent donc tous les deux et se mirent à valser au rythme de la musique, bientôt rejoins par d'autres couples.  
  
" Tu sais que tu es ravissante ce soir!" Dit Harry avec un de ses regards irrésistibles.  
  
"Oh merci, mais tu l'es aussi!" Répondit-elle avec le même regard.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la mélodie s'arrêta laissant place à une musique plus rapide.  
  
"On sort ?" Demanda Hélia  
  
"Si tu veux!"  
  
Tous les deux sortirent vers le parc. Il faisait un temps superbe et le ciel était rempli d'étoiles. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione qui semblaient,.disons,.occupés. Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir sur un banc contre un mur. Hélia était assise sur les genoux d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser. Les minutes passèrent. Hélia posa sa tête sur les épaules d'Harry et ferma les yeux.  
  
" Je t'aime Harry!"  
  
Le jeune garçon lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa à nouveau.  
  
"Moi aussi" Chuchota t'il à ses oreilles.  
  
" J'ai un secret à te confier, je."  
  
Mais tout à coup ils furent coupés par un bruit inquiétant provenant des buissons. Ils se levèrent d'un bon et se plaquèrent contre un coin du mur. Le craquement des branches se reprochait de plus en plus. Puis, soudain, une dizaine d'hommes sortirent des bois. Des hommes cagoulés, vêtus de noir de la tête au pied. L'un d'eux semblait être le chef. Il marchait le premier en s'adressant à ses hommes :  
  
"Suivez-moi!"  
  
Harry reconnue immédiatement cette voix pleine de haine, il l'avait entendu plus d'une fois, c'était celle de Voldemort! Il fut soudain parcouru d'un frisson mais sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas! Hélia, elle, regardait la scène avec aprèhension. Elle avait elle aussi comprit que le seigneur des Ténèbres allait frapper. Les mangemorts se dirigeaient à présent vers l'école.  
  
"Qu'es qu'on fait ?" Demanda Hélia inquiète.  
  
"Reste ici, j'y vais!"  
  
"Quoi? Tu crois que je vais rester là, lâchement, pendant que les autres sont en train de se faire massacrer! Mais il en est hors de question!"  
  
Elle souleva sa robe et s'avança vers le château d'un pas décidé. Et Harry en fit autant. Ils n'étaient pas encore dans la grande salle qu'ils entendirent des hurlements de terreurs s'élever dans l'école. Les professeurs et les 7èmes années avaient déjà commencé à se battre contre les mangemorts. Mais quand Harry entra, un lourd silence s'installa.  
  
"Mr Potter et Mlle Smith! Enfin, je m'étonnai de ne pas vous voir! Je suis venu spécialement pour vous!!! D'ailleurs je vois que vous vous êtes fait belle pour cette occasion!!!"  
  
"VOUS!!!! Fichez le camps d'ici!" Cria Hélia  
  
"Mlle Smith! Auriez vous oublié notre petit rendez-vous d'hier soir? Je vous ai attendu longtemps très chère, et vous n'êtes pas venu!! Je me trompe?"  
  
"Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir ! Allez-vous en!!!"  
  
Tous les regards étaient à présents tournés vers elle et Voldemort. Harry semblait complètement perdu.  
  
"Hélia, mais qu'es que tu racontes?" Demanda t'il.  
  
"Oh, Mr Potter, elle ne vous a donc rien dit? Etonnant! J'en aurai juré pourtant! Tu sais, ton amie m'est très chère Potter? Elle détient ce que je désire le plus au monde! Les deux magies, ancestrales et elfiques! Tu en as certainement entendu parler?"  
  
Harry restait abasourdit. Il se tourna vers Hélia qui lui fit un signe de tête en baissant les yeux. Quelques exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle. Dumbledore écoutait la discussion avec beaucoup d'attention.  
  
"Au fait Potter, félicitation pour votre match de quidditch! Dommage que le rat se soit enfui n'est-ce pas?" Ajouta Voldemort content de lui.  
  
"Comment vous avez fait?" S'écria Harry avec colère.  
  
"Ton amie te cache beaucoup de choses on dirait!!! Tu sais, elle peut se faire aussi discrète qu'une petite souris quand on sait comment s'y prendre avec elle?"  
  
"C'est toi qui as délivré Pettigrow?" Demanda Harry à Hélia avec le sentiment d'avoir été trahit.  
  
"Jte jure Harry, jvoulais t'en parler, je voulais tout te raconté!" Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux!"  
  
" Bon, vous réglerez vos contes après! Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant! Je vous demande une dernière fois Mlle Smith. Acceptez-vous de coopérer?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 8  
  
Votre avis ? Critiques ?  
  
N'oubliez pas reviews please!!!  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Cerendy Potter : Salut, Hé ben voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! A+ bye bye A+  
  
Neo : Salut Neo! J'adore ton pseudo! T'as sûrement du aller voir MATRIX RELOADED!!! Nous, on l'a vu et franchement c'était trop trop trop génial!!! Et Keanu Reeves est tellement beau * regard rêveur *!!! Bon, pour répondre à ta question sur les positions pas très catholiques mais voulues cette fois, on verra, peut-être à la fin, c'est un bon moyen pour parler des abdos d'Harry!!!! Et t'inquiète ils penseront à se protéger!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!!! A+ bye bye A+  
  
Big apple : Salut, ben merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!!! A+ bye bye A+  
  
Océane Potter : Salut! Ben je crois que t'a eu réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre pour les réactions de Rogue et d'Hermione! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A+ bye bye A+  
  
MPZT : Salut Mic! Ca va? Ben merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu (oulà, je crois que je me répète un peu là, tampis) Allez, A+ bye bye A+  
  
Solar : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! A+ bye bye A+  
  
Alex : Salut Alex! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil! Pour Cho Chang au cours de botanique, on nous a déjà fait la remarque, on avait oublié qu'elle avait un an de plus que Harry! Vraiment désolée!!! Ca ne se reproduira plus, enfin, j'espère!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! A+ bye bye A+  
  
Titine : Tiens donc, ma petite Fantine !!!! Comment vas tu depuis hier? Bon ben ça y est, c'est fini!!! Tu n'auras plus à me supporter car on est en VACANCES!!! Au fait t'as lu mon ptit mot d'adieu ??? Bon allez jte fais de très gros bisous!!!! Je t'adore ma poule!!! Passe de très bonnes vacances!!!  
  
Allez ciao tout le monde !!!!  
  
CLEM ET JULIE 


	9. chapitre 9 : La chute

Salut à tous et à toutes!!!! Vous savez quoi? J'ai eu mon conseil de classe, je passe en première L !!! Chui trop contente !!! Et je félicite Clem qui passe en première S !!! Au moins on se complète, ça a toujours était comme ça, ça fait parti de la philosophie de notre vie (cherchez pas, c'est le stress qui s'évacue). Bon passons à la fic parce que notre vie ça doit pas trop vous intéresser non?. Ce chapitre est assez court, mais on préférait l'arrêter là pour le suspence et puis d'abord,., qu'es chui en train dire là, vous verrez bien non,. ? Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!!!!  
  
Don't worry, be cool, and review !!!  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE (comme d'hab quoi!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 9 : La chute  
  
" Mlle Smith, acceptez-vous de coopérer?" Demanda une dernière fois Lord Voldemort avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.  
  
La jeune fille alla se planter face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'une voix très calme mais déterminée, elle déclara :  
  
"Jamais !"  
  
Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle. Voldemort semblait outré et vexé. Il regarda la jeune sorcière qui s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau mais :  
  
"Très bien Mlle Smith, vous en avez décidé ainsi!" Trancha t'il.  
  
Il se dirigea alors vers le centre de la pièce. Harry plongea sa main dans sa robe de sorcier dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa baguette mais il ne l'avait pas. Il n'avait pas pensé à la prendre, faut dire que pour le bal, il n'était pas censé en avoir besoins. Mais Dumbledore, lui, n'hésita pas à se lever et à menacer son ennemi.  
  
"Je crois que Mlle Smith vous a donné sa réponse. Maintenant vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici Jedusor!"  
  
Voldemort frissonna à la prononciation de son nom, il détestait ce nom. Ce nom de Moldu que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Mais il se contenta de dire simplement ceci :  
  
"Albus, je vous conseille de baisser votre baguette si vous tenez à la vie de vos petits sorciers."  
  
Il porta alors son attention vers un groupe de jeunes élèves. Parmi eux se trouvait Ginny. Elle semblait totalement pétrifiée. Le seigneur des Ténèbres sembla le remarquer car il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé. Il la fixa quelques seconde, lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux, et la souleva d'au moins dix centimètres au-dessus du sol. Dumbledore baissa immédiatement sa baguette et ordonna aux professeurs d'en faire de même. Harry aperçut Ron qui était au bord des larmes lorsque Voldemort traîna sa s?ur au centre de la Grande Salle. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et la petite rousse qui pleurait de plus en plus, le regard plongé dans celui de son frère.  
  
"Ron, aide-moi, aide-moi !" Disait-elle d'une voix fébrile.  
  
Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Harry et de sa voix chevrotante elle déclara :  
  
"Harry ! Je t'en supplie! Fait quelque chose ! Aide-moi !"  
  
"Comme c'est mignon, ça me ferait presque pleurer. Coupa Voldemort de sa voix froide. Un appelle au secours au grand Harry Potter!! Le célèbre sorcier qui à réussi à anéantir le plus grand des mages noirs !!! Mais c'était il y a quinze ans ! Que va t'il faire aujourd'hui ? Venir sauver la s?ur de son meilleur ami? Mais non, il n'a pas sa baguette! L'idiot l'a oublié dans sa robe de sorcier! Jusqu'à présent Harry, tu n'as eu que de la chance! Mais je ne vais pas te tuer ce soir! J'ai réfléchi ! J'ai encore trop besoins de toi !"  
  
La colère montait en ébullition dans le corps d'Harry, et Hélia le ressentait.  
  
"Calme-toi Harry, ne l'écoute pas, n'y vas pas! C'est de la folie, il n'attend que ça!!! N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas ta baguette !" Chuchota- elle à ses oreilles.  
  
Mais Voldemort ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre :  
  
"Harry, approche-toi! Regarde ce visage! Tu ne voudrais pas être encore responsable de la mort d'un de tes amis n'est ce pas? Tu n'as pas oublié Cédric? Alors si tu ne veux pas que ton amie Weasley meure comme elle aurait du l'être depuis deux ans, tu devras repartir avec moi! En fait, j'ai besoins d'une sorte d'otage quoi, et tu feras bien l'affaire !"  
  
Comme celui-ci lui avait demandé, Harry s'approcha de Voldemort sous le regard implorant et inquiet de Ginny. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Dumbledore s'avança à son tour vers le mage noir. Très vite les mangemorts s'en mêlèrent et se fut à nouveau la bataille. Des éclairs filaient dans tous les sens. Des cris résonnaient dans toute la salle. On ne distinguait même plus qui était avec qui. Pour l'instant, c'était les professeurs de Poudlard qui avaient l'avantage, et les mangemorts reculaient. Certains même avaient battu en retraite, mais avant qu'ils ne sortent de la Grande Salle, Voldemort les avez déjà tués, les traitant de traîtres.  
  
Voyant que la situation commençait à être tendue (dédicace spéciale Fantine, elle comprendra) Voldemort se joignit à la bataille. Il se tenait à présent, face à Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait plus fatigué que jamais, il avait déjà subit quelques sortilèges qui l'avaient bien affaibli et paraissait très mal en point. Tenant toujours contre lui Ginny, le sorcier tant redouté pointait sa baguette sur le célèbre directeur de l'école :  
  
"Doloris" S'écria t'il.  
  
Dumbledore fut brusquement envoyé contre le mur. Il soufrait en silence soutenant toujours le regard de son ennemi et se forçant à ne pas détourner les yeux. Le vieil homme réussi quand même à se contrôler, il se releva tant bien que mal et d'une voix tremblante il lança un expeliarmus sur Voldemort. Mais le sort ne l'atteignit pas, à la place, un bouclier vert émeraude se forma autour de lui et après un rire machiavélique, il déclara :  
  
"Tu es perdu Albus, livre-moi Potter et Smith et je te laisse tranquille, sinon, je te tue sans pitié, ici, dans la souffrance ! C'est fini, tu n'es plus le grand sorcier dont Tom Elvis Jedusor avait peur, tu es vieux! Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens même plus debout, tu es minable Albus ! Tu vas mourir et tu le sais ! "  
  
Entre deux soupirs crispés de douleur le vieil homme réussit à articuler :  
  
"Je préfère mourir que de faire sacrifier mes élèves !"  
  
"Très bien! C'est comme tu veux ! Avada Kedavr."  
  
Mais soudain, Harry se jeta sur Voldemort, détournant la trajectoire du sort sur un des mangemorts, qui tomba immédiatement raide mort.  
  
"NON !!! On vient avec vous, moi et Hélia, mais laissez Poudlard tranquille !" Cria le jeune sorcier.  
  
Voldemort baissa alors sa baguette et lâcha Ginny. Elle courut rapidement dans les bras de Ron en pleurs. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, de bouger et même de respirer. Les mangemorts retournèrent près de leur maître. Harry et Hélia vinrent les rejoindre. Dumbledore semblait faible, très faible et ne tenait absolument plus debout. Harry n'aurait jamais voulu penser une chose pareille mais au fond de lui, il savait que Voldemort avait raison. Le directeur de Poudlard allait sûrement bientôt mourir, mais tant que Voldemort serait là, il se battrait et n'abandonnerait pas !!! Sous les regards inquiets de tous les sorciers et sorcières présents, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souri, et ce fut d'ailleurs, l'une des rares fois où on le vit sourire. Il se tourna vers Harry et haussa les sourcils :  
  
"Ton directeur adoré te ferait-il pitié?"  
  
"Je viens avec vous j'ai dit, alors maintenant, on s'en va d'ici!"  
  
"Courageux, vraiment courageux Harry! Parfait! Je suis un homme de parole, tant que vous serez tous les deux avec moi, Poudlard sera tranquille. Nous allons partir maintenant et si quelqu'un bouge, je vous tue c'est clair?"  
  
Hélia acquiesça. Voldemort sortit le premier de la Grande salle, suivit des deux jeunes sorciers, entourés des mangemorts. Harry savait bien qu'il quittait son école pour toujours cette fois, qu'il quittait ses amis pour de bon, ses professeurs, les gens qu'il aimait, les gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Il allait mourir. Sans sa baguette il n'était plus rien. Sans sa baguette, il était juste Harry, Harry Potter, orphelin, mais plus pour longtemps. Il allait retrouver ses parents dans l'autre monde. Il eut une pensée pour Sirius, son parrain, qui dormait probablement à quelques pas d'ici et qui ne se doutait de rien. Ils quittèrent alors la pièce sous un silence trop pesant, un silence d'adieu. Les professeurs regardaient leurs deux élèves partir en culpabilisant. Rémus laissa échapper un soupir qui le trahit, car des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Rogue était assis contre un mur, la tête entre les mains et glissait de temps en temps ses doigts entre ses cheveux gras. Le professeur Trelawney, quant à elle, prononçait d'un air désespéré quelques phrases du genre "Je le savais, je le savais, je l'ai toujours su". McGonnagal, elle, s'agitait autour de Dumbledore, allongé, apparemment inconscient au milieu de la salle. Les élèves restaient là immobiles, encore sous le choc et aucun n'osait bouger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 9 !!!  
  
Alors alors? Comment vous avez trouvé ça? A votre avis, Harry va mourir? Bien sûr que non, il va trouver un moyen de s'échapper j'en suis sûre !!! Et Dumbledore ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son sort, à vous de me dire ce que vous préférez et selon vos idées, j'aviserai! Voilà, c'est fini, enfin presque car il y a un petit bouton sur lequel il y a marqué GO, qui ne demande qu'a être activé alors concoctez-nous vos commentaires dans une petite review! On en a besoins pour le moral !!!  
  
Don't worry, be cool, and review !!! ;-)  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Océanne Potter : Salut salut !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Au fait, j'ai vu que t'étais fan de Keanu Reeves !!! Il est beau hein ??? *regard rêveur* ! Mais de toute façon, il ne doit pas être célibataire et en plus il a 39 ans !!! C'est plus de notre âge!!! Allez tampis !!! On en trouvera un comme ça ! Quoique . Je sais pas si ça existe !!! Mais l'espoir fait vivre ! En tout cas, c'est mon concept de la vie (cherche pas, chui un peu félee mais Clem comprendra )Merci encore pour ta review!!! A+ bye bye A+  
  
Cerendy Potter : Salut Cerendy, ben merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu A+  
  
MPZT : Salut Mic ou MPZT, comme tu veux! Merci pour ta review et aussi merci d'avoir écris la suite de Dans une galaxie près de chez nous car c'était trop bien, t'es trop fort et aussi bravo pour CHANGEMENT RADICAL, c'est trop bien!!! Et au fait, t'as reçu les tests sur le petit cochon et le vocabulaire des mecs et des filles ? J'avais ton adresse sous la main alors jme suis permise de te l'envoyer mais c'est la faute à Clem, c'est elle qui me l'a transmis en premier ( De toute façon, c'est toujours sa faute, n'est ce pas Clem, ça te rappelle rien? Elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer !!!Aïe,.,Aïe,. non, Clem, me frappe pas!!! Oups, cherche pas jcrois chui atteinte) Voilà, désolée de m'être emportée mais chui pas très net en ce moment, c'est l'effet des vacances sûrement !!! Allez jme tais, A+ et bon courage pour tes fics et merci pour ta review !  
  
Guillaume : Salut Guillaume, merci beaucoup pour ton e-mail et pour ta review, ça nous a fais très très plaisir!!! On est super contente que notre fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi !!! Et toi aussi, jcrois que je t'ai envoyé le test du ptit cochon et le vocabulaire des mecs et des filles !!! T'as trouvé ça comment? J'avais ton adresse sous la main et jme suis permise à toi aussi de te l'envoyer ! A+ et merci encore !  
  
Subinim : Bon Fantine, je vais remettre un peu les points sur les I !!! Merci de nous faire passer pour ce qu'on est pas, c'est à dire pour des vissieuses !!! Grosse méchante !!! T'es qu'une vilaine et je pèse mes mots ! Et puis pour les faute d'orthographe, . , hé ben, jte dis Merde,.., je sais que t'as raison mais jte dis Merde quand même !!! Bon, enterrons la hache de guerre ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu (enfin, c'est ce que tu m'a di) ! LOL !!! Gros gros bisous et merci pour ta loooooooooongue review !!! Bonne vacances !!!!  
  
Maya : Oh tiens, une connaissance !!!! Serais-tu ma tit Alix !?!?!? Ben comme on s'est vu ce matin, j'ai pas grand chose à te dire, alors jte dis zuste merci beaucoup pour ta review et jte dis aussi que je t'adore et jte souhaite de très bonnes vacances !!! Gros bisous !!!  
  
MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWERS !!!  
  
CLEM & JULIE 


	10. chapitre10 : Où sommesnous ?

Salut tout le monde !!! Voilà, le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser une petite review pour la motiv' !!! OK ???  
  
DISCLAIMER : Rien ne nous appartient ! Rien ni personne n'est à nous !!! Tout et seulement tout, est à J.K.Rowling!  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEW A LA FIN DE CE CHAPITRE !  
  
Don't worry, be cool and reviews !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 10 : Où sommes-nous ?  
  
Harry se réveilla. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Hélia se tenait assise près de lui et lui secouait le bras. Il se redressa et contempla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il faisait très sombre et le sol de roche était glacé. Les murs, le plafond, tout était gris. Où étaient t'ils? Que s'était-il passé? Harry ne s'en souvenait plus trop bien. Il y avait eu attaque de mangemort à Poudlard, puis Voldemort, puis Ginny, puis Dumbledore allongé par terre. Plus rien n'était clair dans la tête du jeune sorcier. Ce dont il se souvenait le mieux, c'était que Voldemort lui avait fais boire une potion et là, il s'était endormi. Il porta son attention sur Hélia qui, elle, avait l'air en forme :  
  
"Harry, ça fait au moins une heure que je suis réveillée et que je te secoue, lève-toi un peu, c'est pas trop le moment de dormir!"  
  
"Mais on est où? Et,., depuis combien de temps?" Demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.  
  
"Ben j'en sais rien, on a du nous ."  
  
Mais avant que la jeune fille ne finisse sa phrase, une porte s'ouvrit. Une porte qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarquée. Un homme entra, on ne voyait pas sa tête mais il ne fallait pas être savant pour deviner que c'était Voldemort. Le sorcier avança et vint s'asseoir contre un mur, face à Harry. Il enleva sa capuche et laissa apparaître son visage. Son visage sale et vieilli.  
  
"Vous êtes enfin réveillés?" Demanda t'il d'une voix calme et presque détendue.  
  
"Où sommes-nous? Combien de temps sommes nous resté enfermés et qu." Se précipita Harry.  
  
"Oh, doucement, laisse-moi le temps de parler ! Cela fait déjà deux jours que vous êtes arrivés. Je vous ai fais boire une potion qui vous a endormi et qui m'a permis de vous emmener ici sans que vous soyez capable de revenir ou de dévoiler ma cachette à quiconque. Nous sommes à plusieurs mètre sous terre. Ici, c'est mon petit Paradis, en fait, c'est un peu comme ce qu'appellent les moldus, l'Enfer. Nous sommes effectivement juste sous un cimetière, dans un tombeau. Cet endroit ne vous est pas sympathique?" Finit-il par dire de son air ironique.  
  
"Et qu'allez-vous faire de nous maintenant?" Demanda timidement Hélia.  
  
"Ne vous en faites pas Mlle Smith, je ne vous toucherai pas et personne ne vous fera aucun mal ! Je sais que vous pouvez vous échapper facilement d'ici grâce à vos pouvoirs elfiques, mais lui, il ne peut pas. Donc je vous propose un marché Mlle Smith. Soit, vous me faites don de vos magies et vous repartez d'ici avec Harry, soit vous le laissez seul, vous vous échappez et je le tue. Je vais à présent me retirer afin que vous décidiez librement du sort de votre ami !"  
  
Le sorcier se releva difficilement, remit sa capuche qui lui cachait les yeux et sortit de la pièce d'un pas lent, le sourire aux lèvres. Hélia le suivit du regard et murmura avant qu'il ferme la porte :  
  
"Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !"  
  
Enfin, elle se tourna vers Harry qui s'était approchait d'elle :  
  
"Harry, tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir de t'avoir mis dans une situation pareille ! Tu sais, je voulais vraiment t'en parler, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps! J'aurais tant voulu te dire la vérité depuis le début, mais j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu m'évites! J'avais peur de toi Harry !"  
  
"Je ne t'en veux pas du tout Hélia! Tu sais, c'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve face à ce genre de problème ! Mais on va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr !"  
  
Puis il l'enlaça et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres. Qu'es ce qu'elle était bien dans ses bras ? Même, dans un endroit complètement perdu, dans un cimetière, près de la mort, elle se sentait rassurée quand il la serrait contre lui. Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois et se rassit convenablement à côté d'elle.  
  
"Je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose. Continua t'elle. Voldemort à parler de Pettigrow l'autre soir et je voulais que tu saches que je l'ai délivré en dehors de ma volonté. En fait Voldemort m'a lancé un impero. Je savais que je ne devais pas le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Comme tu l'as certainement compris, je suis animagus souris, et un soir, alors que tu allais rendre visite à Sirius Black, ton parrain, s'y j'ai bien tout suivi, je me suis introduite avec toi. Et plus tard, dans la nuit, j'ai ouvert la cage et je suis partie. Je suis remontée dans mon dortoir, et c'est là que j'ai compris ce qu'il venait de sa passer. C'est là que j'ai compris que Pettigrow était vivant. J'ai donc fais le lien Sirius. Si Pettigrow était vivant, Sirius était forcément innocent. Je m'en veux vraiment beaucoup de n'avoir pas eut le courage de t'en parler avant mais ."  
  
"Chut,., ça va aller, je te fais confiance ! Et puis t'inquiète pas, on va l'attraper Pettigrow ! Mais avant, faudrait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Toi, il y a pas de problèmes mais moi,."  
  
"Mais jvais pas te laisser là et transplanner sans toi! T'es fou ou quoi? Je vais t'aider à partir, mais comment ?"  
  
"Bon, on va pas commencer OK ? Avant que Voldemort vienne, tu auras transplanné. Il ne s'attend vraiment pas à ce que tu fasses ce choix sinon, il m'aurait déjà tué et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aura! Pour ma part, j'ai quelques idées. Dès que t'arrives à Poudlard, prévient Dumbledore de ton retour et demande lui de renforcer au maximum toutes les barrières de protection autour de l'école. Tu iras aussi voir Sirius, tu sais comment on accède à sa chambre maintenant non? Tu connais le mot de passe, tu l'as entendu je crois c'est ça?"  
  
Hélia acquiesça par un signe de tête et écouta attentivement Harry dans la suite de sa tirade :  
  
" Averti aussi tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Commence par allez voir Rogue. Il doit se faire un sang d'encre. Je sais ça peut te paraître bizarre que Rogue ait des sentiments mais c'est comme ça. Dis leurs à tous de se tenir près à une nouvelle attaque car je doute que Voldemort ne réplique pas si on réussit à lui échapper. Bon c'est le moment, vas-y, et ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, jusqu'à maintenant je m'en suis bien tiré face à lui alors ça va marcher j'en suis sûr ! Allez, dépêche-toi, le temps presse !"  
  
Même si le plan D'Harry ne semblait pas très convenable, Hélia se contenta d'embrasser son copain sans dire mot et disparut dans de gigantesques flammes violettes. Le temps passa très vite. Harry retournait son plan dans tous les sens. Non non, il allait y arriver, tout allait coïncider !  
  
Après plusieurs heures, un bruit de pas rompit le silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Il y eut un grincement de porte. Voldemort entra dans le tombeau, sa baguette à la main. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'on distinguait à peine les formes de la pièce dans la peine ombre. Voldemort avança de quelques centimètres.  
  
"Charmante ton amie Potter, elle a préféré partir et te laisser crever ! Je lui dis bravo, je ne la croyais pas capable de t'abandonner! J'aurais mieux fais de te tuer avant Harry !"  
  
En effet, Hélia n'était plus dans la salle mais Harry non plus. Enfin,., ce n'était plus tout à fait lui car une énorme panthère surgi derrière la porte. Voldemort fut pris de surprise et resta immobile, bouche bée devant l'animal. La panthère se jeta sur lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains et se dirigea vers la sortie du tombeau en courant. Le couloir qui en suivait semblait interminable et les escaliers n'en finissaient plus mais après quelques minutes de course, il aperçut enfin le jour. Harry entendait les cris de Voldemort derrière lui. Il sortit du tombeau et se métamorphosa. Il tenait toujours la baguette de son ennemi dans la main. Mais là, panique, au moins vingt mangemorts l'attendaient et l'avaient déjà encerclé. Voldemort arriva à temps et attrapa Harry par le bras. La situation était grave, il ne restait qu'une seule solution. Pendant que le seigneur des Ténèbres hurlait sur ses partisans en leur ordonnant le tuer, Harry aperçut une plume de vautour qui voletait autour de lui. Il pointa alors la baguette sur l'objet et le transforma en portoloin avant de repousser une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort et de disparaître.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ouf, il était à Poudlard, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers et courut vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot de passe mais rien ne se passa. Évidemment ! Le directeur changeait régulièrement son mot de passe. Il passa en revu toutes les sucreries existantes, mais il n'y eut aucun effet. Il tenta de prononcer alors un mot qui lui passa par la tête :  
  
"Sirius"  
  
Et la porte s'ouvrit. Il monta rapidement en haut de la tour et entra dans le bureau sans frapper. A sa grande surprise, tout le monde était déjà là. Sirius, Rémus, McGonnagal, Rogue, Hélia, et bien sûr Dumbledore, enfin, tout le monde quoi ! Dès qu'ils aperçurent Harry, l'expression de leurs visages s'apaisa et ils semblaient tous beaucoup plus soulagés sauf Rogue qui, bien entendu, restait impassible. Les professeurs s'agitèrent alors autour d'Harry en lui posant des milliers de questions, en lui caressant l'épaule, en lui frottant les cheveux. Des dizaines de voix résonnaient dans sa tête et tous ses regards plongés sur lui le fatiguaient. Tout à coup il se sentit faible, il voyait trouble et ses jambes chancelaient. Il essaya d'atteindre le fauteuil mais c'était trop tard, il tomba parterre inconscient.  
  
Déjà quelques jours avaient passé quand il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. C'était un bruit de pas qui l'avait fait sursauter. Il se redressa et s'assit alors sur son lit. Il faisait nuit et par la fenêtre on apercevait la lune qui formait un cercle impeccable. Harry eut une pensée pour Lupin mais autre chose attira son attention, quelqu'un venait d'entrer.  
  
"Harry ? T'es réveillé?" Chuchota une voix douce et calme qui plaisait au jeune homme.  
  
Hélia s'approcha de lui et lui sauta au cou.  
  
"Oh, tu m'as fais tellement peur ! Tu as mis un temps fou à revenir !"  
  
" Peu importe, je suis revenu non? J'ai tenu ma promesse, c'est le principal!"  
  
Puis il l'attrapa délicatement par la taille et l'embrassa. Harry se sentait en pleine forme et n'avait aucune envi de dormir ici, à l'infirmerie. Il se leva de son lit, prit la main de sa copine et ensemble, il explorèrent les couloirs de Poudlard. Quelque temps après, Hélia regarda sa montre, il était déjà presque trois heures du matin. Comme ils ne voulaient pas se quitter, ils décidèrent d'aller tous les deux dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame, Harry prononça le mot de passe. Lui aussi avait changé et c'était Quidditch maintenant. Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle commune et montèrent au dortoir. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, la chambre n'était pas vide, il y avait Ron. Heureusement, il dormait comme un bébé. Mais il n'y avait pas que Ron, Hedwige l'attendait, une lettre dans le bec. Harry la saisit, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit sa lettre.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis rentrée chez moi pour les vacances et je t'écris car je me fais beaucoup de soucis à ton sujet. Faut dire que nous nous sommes quittés dans des circonstances et un peu spéciales. J'espère que tu as encore une fois réussi à échapper à Voldemort, en tout cas, je suis très très inquiète alors répond moi vite s'il te plaît !  
  
Amitiés, Hermione.  
  
Le jeune sorcier attrapa un parchemin et griffonna très rapidement une réponse à Hermione qu'il donna à Hedwige. La chouette s'envola aussitôt. Pendant qu'Hélia était dans la salle de bain, Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier et se glissa dans son lit, en caleçon. Hélia revint au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait tressé ses cheveux mais des petites mèches s'en échappées par-ci par-là. Elle sourie à Harry, puis s'allongea à ses côté. Elle portait un débardeur large et un short très court. Tous les deux s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 10  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre, ben on conte sur vous pour vos critiques, vos commentaires, . , des reviews quoi !  
  
Prochain chapitre sans doute dans la semaine, on verra comment il avance !!!  
  
Merci à tous !!!  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
MPZT : Ouah !!! Ben merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments, ça nous fait hyper plaisir !!! Merci pour ta review !!! A+  
  
Hermione2005 : Salut Herm' ! Ben merci beaucoup d'avoir lu notre fic et merci aussi pour ta review !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Continu vite ta fic !! Ha oui, j'allais oublier, j'ai vu sur le forum que t'avais déjà le DVD du 2ème film !!! Petite chanceuse !!! LOL  
  
Fantine : Comment ça va Tit' titine ? Quelles sont les news ? Bon j'ai plein de truc à te raconter alors faut qu'on se voit ! Bon ben merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !!!  
  
Miss Delacour : Salut salut, ben juste un petit mot pour te dire merci ! Merci d'être venue lire notre fic et merci de nous avoir reviewer !!! C'est très gentil !!! A+  
  
CLEM & JULIE 


	11. chapitre 11 : Entraînement intensif !

Salut every body !!! Comment vous allez bien ??? En vacances ??? Bon, on est pas motivées pour les grands blabla aujourd'hui alors Hop !!! Place au 11ème chapitre ! Juste pour vous prévenir, ce chapitre c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition en fait, voilà, ben c'était pour vous le dire quoi !!  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!  
  
DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling ! Et nous tenons à signaler que certains des sorts que nous allons utiliser dans ce chapitre appartiennent à Cedokun qui a eu l'excellente idée de créer un livre des sorts !!! D'ailleurs, si vous écrivez des fics et que vous n'avez pas d'idées pour les sorts, je vous invite à aller lire son livre des sorts !!! Alors tous en c?ur,.,MERCI CEDOKUN !!!  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 11 : Entraînement intensif !  
  
Voilà déjà presque une semaine que les vacances avaient commencé et toujours aucunes trace de Voldemort. En attendant, Dumbledore avait proposé à Harry et Hélia de reprendre un entraînement. Ce jour là, les deux adolescents avaient rendez-vous avec le directeur devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, celui-ci était déjà là :  
  
"Voilà ! Donc comme je vous le disais, vous allez suivre un entraînement pendant cette semaine restante !!!! Vous êtes deux sorciers extrêmement puissants mais vous n'êtes pas encore invincibles !!! Je vais donc d'abord vous apprendre à gérer votre puissance sur les sorts les plus simples et faciles à manier ! Commençons par l'expeliarmus ! Vous allez donc vous mettre tous les deux, face à face. Hélia, tu lanceras le sortilège de bloc jambe et Harry, tu lanceras le sort de désarmement ! D'accord ?! "  
  
Les deux élèves acquiescèrent ensemble et se mirent face à face comme le maître leur avait demandé.  
  
"Bon, j'y vais., Locor mortis." S'écria Hélia.  
  
Harry sentit déjà des fourmis monter le long de ses jambes mais avant qu'Hélia est finis de prononcer la formule .  
  
"Expeliarmus" Cria t'il à son tour.  
  
Il y eut quelques longues secondes de résistance puis Hélia lâcha sa baguette qui se dirigea directement dans les mains de Harry. Dumbledore s'avança vers eux.  
  
"Pas mal Harry, pas mal. Mais la prochaine fois, il faut que tu envois plus de puissance dès le début d'accord ? Maintenant, inversons ! C'est Hélia qui lancera l'expéliarmus !"  
  
Les deux jeunes sorciers se replacèrent et le deuxième combat commença. Malheureusement, Hélia se trouva très rapidement les jambes bloquées. Le directeur prononça une petite formule, et hop,., la jeune fille redevint à nouveau comme avant. Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner toute l'après-midi. Harry arrivait déjà mieux à gérer sa puissance et Hélia avait progressée en rapidité.  
  
Le soir Harry ramena Hélia jusqu'à son dortoir et après l'avoir tendrement embrassé, il se dirigea vers le sien où Ron l'attendait.  
  
"Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton entraînement ?" Demanda le rouquin.  
  
"Ca pourrait être mieux, mais en attendant, je suis crevé et je vais de suite aller me coucher ! Allez, bonne nuit Ron !"  
  
Harry était si fatigué qu'il s'endormit aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais si bien dormit de sa vie. Il n'avait fait ni cauchemar, ne rêve bizarre, ne s'était pas réveillé,.,rien.  
  
Ce matin là, ce fut la voix de Ron qui le fit sursauter.  
  
"Joyeux Noël Harry !!! Tu devrai descendre, il y a plein de cadeau qui nous attendent !!!"  
  
Les cadeaux ?! . Mais bien sûr, les cadeaux !!! Avec tous ces événements, Harry avait complètement oublié Noël. Il se leva donc rapidement et rejoignit Ron. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de paquet de toute sa vie, sauf pour Dudley bien sûr, mais il faut avouer que c'est un cas celui là. Il commença par ouvrir celui de Mme Weasley. La tradition n'ayant toujours pas changé, il reçut un pull rouge vif portant la lettre H. Celui de Ron était Jaune poussin et portait lui aussi la lettre R. Il porta alors son attention sur un paquet soigneusement recouvert de papier. Il y avait une lettre posée dessus.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Bon, ben c'est juste pour te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël même si on se voit dans 10 minutes je pense !!! Ce présent nous servira à tous les deux. Grâce à lui, on pourra communiquer à distance, j'en ai un moi aussi. En fait, c'est une sorte de "chat" quoi (je crois que les moldus l'appellent comme ça !) !!!  
  
Tendres baisés,  
  
Hélia.  
  
Le jeune sorcier attrapa le paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était un carnet. Un carnet qui lui rappela vaguement celui de Jedusor. Il sourit. Cette idée de tchat était bien trouvée quand même ! Il prit ensuite le troisième paquet. C'était celui d'Hermione.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Joyeux Noël !!! J'espère que ce présent te sera utile !!! Il vient de Birmanie ! Je l'ai ramené quand je suis allée voir Krum cet été!!! En fait, à première vue c'est un collier, un peu ridicule, je sais, je l'avoue, mais dans chaque boules qu'il contient, tu peux mettre un sort en mémoire et le libérer à l'aide d'une simple formule ! Comme ça la prochaine fois que tu n'auras pas ta baguette sur toi, ça pourra te servir ;-) !!! Bonne fin de vacances !!!  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry saisit le collier et le regarda de plus près. Il était composé de sorte de perles que l'on pouvait ouvrir. C'était un objet très bizarre. Il l'accrocha autour de son cou et décida d'y revenir plus tard. Il restait trois autres paquets. Il prit d'abord celui de Ron. C'était une encyclopédie sur toutes les équipes de Quidditch les plus connues du monde des sorciers. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, avec la biographie de tous les joueurs et tout ce qui va avec !!! Ron s'était approché et feuilletait déjà le livres avec Harry. Après l'avoir longuement remercié, le jeune sorcier continua l'ouverture de ses paquets. Il y avait une lettre. Une lettre différente des autres. Harry la retourna et lu l'adresse de l'expéditeur :  
  
Mr et Mme Dursley, 4 privet drive,  
  
Il n'en revenait pas, une lettre des Dursley. Il s'empressa de déchirer l'enveloppe et de lire la lettre.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Nous te souhaitons tous les trois un Joyeux Noël. N'oublie pas de dire à ton parrain, tu sais, le criminel, que nous prenons bien des nouvelles de toi !!! Voilà,  
  
Très affectueusement,  
  
Les Dursley.  
  
Harry montra la lettre à Ron qui se mit à rire. Et tous les deux s'amusèrent à imaginer les Dursley écrire la lettre. Quels hypocrites ses moldus! Les deux amis découvrirent le reste de leurs cadeaux. Harry avait reçu un livre de la part de Sirius, Secrets de Métamorphoses qui paraissait très intéressant.  
  
Comme chaque années depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait passé un merveilleux Noël, sans parler du festin que leur avaient préparés les elfes de maisons. Le soir, Harry raccompagna Hélia jusqu'à son dortoir comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques semaines. Il la remercia encore une fois pour son cadeau et s'excusa à nouveau de ne rien lui avoir offert, il avait juste prévu une écharpe des Canons de Chudley pour Ron et un livre pour Hermionne. Pour se faire pardonner, il fit apparaître un immense bouquet de rose et improvisa un petit poème pour lui dire qu'il aimait. Mais il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas très douer pour parler en vers notre petit sorcier et Hélia était écroulée de rire alors qu'Harry essayé tant bien que mal de s'excuser.  
  
"Je suis vraiment désolé Hélia, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop!!! La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que,., Je t'aime, voilà."  
  
Il avait vraiment l'air ridicule avec son bouquet à la main mais la jeune fille s'arrêta de rire et s'avança vers Harry.  
  
"Tu rigoles !!! C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais espérer de toi."  
  
Puis elle l'embrassa avant de le quitter.  
  
Le lendemain, les entraînements reprirent. Aujourd'hui Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir les lacher ! Les deux élèves commencèrent par apprendre de nouveaux sorts, comme créer une tornade de flammes, ou de glace, créer une boule d'eau détruisant tout sur son passage ou encore créer une vague d'énergie qui ébranle tout dans un rayon de 5 mettre du lanceur. Les résultats n'étaient pas encore très fameux mais il y avait quand même un petit progrès. Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry et Hélia se voyaient maîtriser de nouveaux sorts sous les yeux plus jaloux que jamais de Ron.  
  
Ce soir là, alors que Harry, s'apprêtait à se coucher, le rouquin s'avança vers lui.  
  
"Ecoute Harry, faut que je te parle. C'est de plus en plus dur pour moi de te voir comme ça !!! C'est toi le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. Tout d'abord, il y a eu Hermione, et puis maintenant, Dumbledore et les autres !!! J'ai même l'impression que ma propre mère te préfère à moi !!! Et ça fait mal, crois-moi !!! Depuis que tu es avec Hélia, tu nous as oublié Harry !"  
  
"Et Ron, calme-toi enfin, toi et Hermione, vous êtes mes amis et ça ne changera jamais !!! C'est vrai que depuis que je suis avec Hélia je suis moins présent mais tu pourrais me comprendre non ?!? Et puis ne sois pas parano non plus ! Ta mère n'a rien à voir dans tous ça !!! Elle essaye simplement de m'apporter un peu de tendresse, chose que je n'ai jamais connu c'est tout!"  
  
"T'as peu être raison, on en reparlera plus tard, je vais bientôt m'écrouler de fatigue et en plus, c'est la rentrée demain!!!"  
  
Harry dormit très mal cette nuit là. Il refit plusieurs fois le même cauchemar. Il revoyait sans cesse l'attaque des mangemorts à Poudlard. Et une question lui trottait dans la tête, Dumbledore ! Quand Harry avait quitté la salle, il était presque mort et là, il avait retrouvé toute sa forme. C'était pas normal !  
  
Le lendemain, il fut le premier levé chez les Gryffondors. Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, bien décidé à avoir réponse à sa question. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Le directeur était déjà assis face à son bureau.  
  
"Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tôt professeur, mais je voudrais vous poser une question."  
  
"Je t'écoute Harry" Répondit le vieil homme de sa voix calme et réconfortante.  
  
"Voilà, le soir de l'attaque des mangemorts, vous étiez, disons, ., très mal en point quand je vous ai quitté et je me demandai,., comment se fait il que deux jours plus tard, je vous retrouve presque en pleine forme ? Avouez que c'est étrange tout de même non ?"  
  
Il y eut un long silence et Harry regretta presque d'avoir posé sa question. Dumbledore semblait réfléchir. Il fixa ensuite son ph?nix et déclara.  
  
"Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Laissez-nous une petite review please ! Et un grand pardon pour les fautes, il y en a plein mais c'est pas grave !  
  
Ha oui, et puis jvoulais vous dire quelque chose, je sais que ça se fait pas de faire de la pub mais bon,., j'écris une nouvelle fic en parallèle de celle-là, mais toute seule cette fois, comme une grande ! lol ! Et donc jme disais que si vous savez pas quoi faire ben , allez y faire un tour, jviens juste de la mettre sur le site alors, voilà quoi, ça s'appelle La jeunesse de Sévérus Snape, et ça raconte ses premières années à Poudlard et sa vie d'ado quoi ! Ca commence pas très fort mais bon, ça va venir! Voilà pour la pub et now,.  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
MPZT : Salut, ben, comme d'habitude merci pour ta review et pour tout ton soutient depuis le début de notre tit' fic !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!!! A+  
  
Big Apple : Salut Big Apple !!! De retour ?!?! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Nous sommes contentes que notre fic te plaise !!! Et juste une tit' question par curiosité, tu l'as trouvé où ton pseudo ? Merci !! Bye bye !!!  
  
Hermione2005 : Salut Aurélie !!! Ca va ? Ben j'ai vu que t'a tenu ta promesse et jt'en remercie beaucoup !!! Bisous et continu vite ta fic !!! A+ bye  
  
Fantine : Tiens donc ma tit' Fantine !!! Ca va t'y bien depuis qu'on s'est pas vu ??? Bon ben merci pour ta review et pour la ptit' allusion à Ben Affleck et à Josh Harnett dans PEARL HARBOR (ché plus si ça s'écrit comme ça) !!! Trop beaux !!! GROOOOOS BISOOOOOUS !!! A bientôt !!!  
  
Hermiona292 : Nous sommes contentes que la fic te plaise !!! Voilà la suite ! Et pour répondre à ta looooogue review : merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !!! A+ bye bye  
  
Miss Delacour : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ton soutien ! Bises !!! A+  
  
Voilà, je crois qu'on a oublié personne, bises à tous !  
  
CLEM & JULIE 


	12. chapitre 12 : Le secret de Dumbledore !

Salut à vous tous !!! Nous sommes vraiment vraiment vraiment désolées pour tout ce loooooooooong retard !!!! Je sais, c'est impardonnable !!!! Encore désolées !!! J'espère en retour que ce chapitre vous plaira !!! Alors bonne lecture !!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER : Est-ce vraiment la peine de préciser que tout est à J.K.Rowling ?  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
Don't worry, be cool and reviews !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 12: Le secret de Dumbledore !  
  
" Ecoute Harry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose." Déclara le directeur de l'école.  
  
Harry s'était assis sur un fauteuil et regardait avidement le vieil homme qui se tenait face à lui.  
  
" Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment ce fait-il que je sois si vieux Harry? Rares sont les sorciers qui atteignent un tel âge, tu le sais !"  
  
"Oui, mais je pensai que l'age dépendait de la puissance ! Vous êtes un des plus puissants sorciers professeur, mais,., je,."  
  
"Harry, réfléchis, il ne manque rien à ma "biographie" d'après toi ?"  
  
Le jeune sorcier avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucun élément manquant dans la vie de son professeur. Il resta là, quelques minutes, le regard posé sur Fumsek, l'air pensif. Dumbledore se remit à parler.  
  
"Tu devrais y aller Harry, tu vas être en retard à ton cours de potion ! "  
  
Harry sursauta, se leva de sa chaise, s'inclina devant Dumbledore et sortit de la pièce. Aujourd'hui s'était la rentrée et leur premier cours était celui de Rogue !!! Le jeune sorcier parti rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Hermione semblait avoir complètement pardonné à Harry ce qu'il lui avait fait et paraissait très heureuse dans les bras du rouquin. Harry remercia son amie pour le cadeau qu'elle lui avait envoyé à Noël et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le cachot pour assister à leur cours de potion. Bizarrement, Hélia n'était pas là. Rogue arriva à l'heure et demanda aux élèves de s'installer avec froideur, comme il savait si bien le faire. Le cours avait déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Hélia.  
  
"Heu,., excusez-moi professeur, désolée du retard mais je,.,j'ai,."  
  
"Asseyez-vous Mlle Smith"  
  
Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, il ne restait plus qu'une seule place, et c'était à côté de Vincent Crabbe. Rogue la regarda s'asseoir et lui sourit. Le professeur ne retira aucun point à Serpentard pour le retard de sa chère élève. (Je rappelle pour ceux qui l'aurez oublié, qu'Hélia est la fille de Rogue mais qu'elle ne le sait pas ! Voilà, c'était juste pour le rappeler quoi !). Apparemment, la jeune fille avait eut un petit problème de réveil, car elle avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés. Elle jeta un regard à Harry et lui sourit ce qui valut 10 points de moins à Gryffondor car soit disant Mr Potter perturbait la leçon.  
  
La journée passa très vite pour les Gryffondors. Le professeur Chourave et le professeur Lupin étaient absents aujourd'hui. Harry en profita pour raconter à Ron et Hermione sont entretien avec Dumbledore. Mais les trois élèves n'avaient aucune idée de ce que le vieil homme cherchait à leur dire. Pour passer le temps, ils allèrent tous les trois rendre visite à Sirius qui fut très heureux de les voir. Ils restèrent en sa compagnie un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent conte que l'heure était venue pour eux d'aller dîner.  
  
Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient recommencé et Angélina était plus motivée que jamais. Les gryffondors s'entraînaient tous les jours jusqu'à épuisement. Le prochain match allait avoir lieu dans quelques jours. Gryffondor affronterait Serdaigle et Serpentard, Poufsouffle.  
  
Le lendemain, après les cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à la bibliothèque afin de récolter quelques informations de plus sur Dumbledore. Mais ce fut sans résultats.  
  
Les jours passaientt et le match approchait.  
  
Les trois jeunes sorciers se rendaient au cours de Métamorphose. Ils arrivèrent les premiers et eurent le loisir de s'installer où bon leur semblaient. Ils s'assirent donc tous les trois au dernier rang. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que le professeur McGonnagall fasse son entrée.  
  
"Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un cours d'histoire de la métamorphose."  
  
Les élèves se laissèrent tous échapper un soufflement démontrant leur démotivation.  
  
"Vous n'aurez donc pas besoins de votre baguette. Sortez simplement de quoi écrire et prendre des notes. Nous allons commencer par parler de la formation d'annimagus. Comme vous le savez, très peu de sorciers sont capables de se métamorphoser. Cela demande une concentration hors du commun. Etre annimagus a de très grands avantages. Le gouvernement a obligé une sorte de recensement des annimagus. Cependant, grands nombres de sorciers échappent à ce règlement et se gardent bien de dire de quoi ils sont capables !"  
  
Hermione, qui était assise entre Ron et Harry chuchota.  
  
"Vous croyez que c'est ça que Dumbledore voulait nous faire comprendre ? On sait tous que c'est le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Ca m'étonnerai qu'il ne sache pas se transformer non ?"  
  
"Peut être, mais quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'il n'est aucun séquelle de l'agression. Qu'il soit toujours en vie quoi? " Répondit Ron.  
  
"Hermione a raison. Sa forme d'annimagus doit lui permettre de rester en vie plus longtemps et de guérir plus vite. Mais,."  
  
"Les trois du fond là bas, 15 points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour votre bavardage !" S'écria McGonnagall.  
  
Après le cours, Harry se rendit immédiatement au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci, assis dans son fauteuil, remplissait ses piles de papiers.  
  
"Entre Harry, tu voulais me parler ?"  
  
"Professeur, je crois que ce que vous nous cachez c'est que,.,c'est que vous êtes annimagus non déclarer. C'est ça?"  
  
Le vieil homme se pencha vers Harry et le regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un léger sourire.  
  
"Bravo Harry, mais reste à trouver quoi!"  
  
Puis, il se redressa et se tourna vers Fumsek qui venait de pousser un cri. Harry pointa à son tour son regard sur l'oiseau.  
  
"Je suis annimagus ph?nix Harry!"  
  
" 0_0 (dédicace spéciale MPZT !) Ph?nix ?!...! 0_° !"  
  
" Les larmes du ph?nix guérissent et l'oiseau renaît de ses cendres Harry! Les propriétés de cette métamorphose en ph?nix sont différentes des autres. En fait, je prends la place de l'esprit de Fumsek, c'est grâce à lui que je suis si vieux et que je reste en vie. Souviens-toi, en deuxième année dans la chambre des secrets, c'est moi qui suis venu t'aider face à Jedusor, c'est moi qui ai crevé les yeux du Basilic et c'est moi qui t'ai guéri. Quand mon heure viendra Harry, ce qui ne devrai pas tarder, Fumsek sera toujours là pour te guider. Je vivrai toujours à travers lui."  
  
Le vieil homme se releva et se dirigea vers une porte qu'Harry n'avait jamais remarqué.  
  
"Maintenant Harry, tu m'excuseras mais je suis fatigué. A demain, et bonne chance pour ton match"  
  
Puis il disparut après avoir fait un clin d'?il au jeune sorcier.  
  
Encore déboussolé, Harry essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête tout en racontant à ses deux amis ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
"Mais bien sûr, le ph?nix renaît de ses cendres ! C'était évident ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé !" S'énerva Hermione. Quant à Ron, il restait face à Harry, bouche bée, incapable de dire mot.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Nous allons gagner, nous devons gagner! Nous sommes meilleurs et plus rapides!" Déclara Angélina avant d'entrer sur le terrain. "Et souvenez-vous ! Si nous perdons et que serpentard gagnent contre Poufsouffle, nous pouvons dire adieu à la coupe !"  
  
Pendant ce temps Lee Jordan annonçait l'entrée des joueurs sur le terrain. Quand l'équipe d'Angélina s'avança sur le stade, la foule l'applaudit. Ils firent le tour du terrain pour saluer leurs supporters et se placèrent en attendant le début du match. Le professeur Flitwick qui allait arbitrer ce match, entra sur le stade et lança le coup d'envoie. Dès la seconde qui suivie, les gryffondors tenaient déjà le souaffle et se dirigeaient vers les cages. Lee Jordan se déchaînait dans son haut-parleur et annonçait déjà un score de 40 à 0 pour Gryffondor !!! Harry survolait toujours le terrain, espérant voir apparaître le vif d'or !!! Il posa alors son regard sur le tableau des scores où les chiffres ne cessaient de défiler !!! Mais il avait du mal à lire les résultats! Un objet qui s'agitait devant le gênait !!! Le vif d'or !!! Sans aucun doute, c'était bien lui ! Harry fonça sur son balai, évita un cognard avec facilité et s'empara du vif sans la moindre difficulté !!! Gryffondor venait d'emporter le match haut la main !!! Ils allaient pouvoir affronter Serpentard pour la finale de la coupe !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 12  
  
Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus car nous ne sommes pas très fières de nous pour ce chapitre mais bon !!!  
  
N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à droite de votre écran ! Ca nous encourage à continuer !!!  
  
Bises à tous !  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Hermione2005 : Coucou toi ! Ben comme d'habitude merci beaucoup de nous avoir laissé une review !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!! Bonne fin de vacances et écrit vite la suite de ta fic !!! Bisous et merci !  
  
Subinim : Coucou tine' ! Ca va ? Mais je crois que c'est un grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui non? C'est ton annif si je ne me trompe pas !!! Alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!! A part ça, merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Gros bisous !!! J'ai hate de te revoir !!!  
  
MPZT : Salut ! Ben merci beaucoup pour ta review! Un grand pardon pour le retard !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci !!!  
  
Lunicorne : Salut !!! Désolée du retard, entre les vacances et la baisse de motivation, on a pas survécue !!! lol !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!  
  
Aslan-343 : Salut salut ! Nous sommes contentes que notre fic te plaise et très flattées d'être dans tes favorites !!! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !!! Ca motive !!! Continu ta fic !!! C'est trop génial !!! A+  
  
Miss Delacour : Salut !!!! Désolée, je me souviens plus de ton nouveau pseudo et j'ai la flemme de me connecter pour aller voir !!! A part ça, merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour les fics que tu nous as conseillé !!! J'irai y faire un tour quand j'aurai fini de lire celles que j'ai commencé !!! Merci et A+  
  
A bientôt!  
  
CLEM & JULIE 


End file.
